La fleur de cerisier et les maitres des jeux
by Syt the Evil Angel
Summary: Aller voir le résumé a l'intérieur, en tout cas c'est un cross over yugioh!sakura. enfin chap 6 en ligne
1. Prologue

**La fleur de cerisier et les maîtres des jeux**

**Prologue**

**Disclamers** : les perso de sakura et de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété des Clamp et de Kazuki Takahashi. Personne ne veut m'offrir petit Yugi pour Noël, non bon pas grave ouin !!!!!!!!!!

**Couple** : Sakura/Shaolan, Yugi/Anzu, Seto/Shizuka, Jono/Maï, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/Nakuru

Lien perso mangas et animé

Sakura : Sakura 17 ans 

_Shaolan : Lionel 17 ans_

_Tomoyo : Tiffany 17 ans_

_Eriol: Anthony 17 ans_

_Toya: Thomas 24 ans_

_Nakuru: Samantha 24 ans (mais sans age)_

_Yukito : Mathieu 24 ans (mais sans age)_

_Fujitaka : Dominique 40 ans (mais pas sur)_

_Yugi : Yugi 17 ans_

_Atemu : Yami, double, pharaon, l'autre, pharo. 17 ans_

_Anzu : Téa 17 ans_

_Jono-Uchi Katsuya : Joey 17 ans_

_Marik : Marek 17 ans_

_Isis : Shizu 20 ans_

_Rishido : Odion 27 ans_

_Honda : Tristan 17 ans_

_Otogi : Duke 17 ans_

_Bakura : Bakura 17 ans_

_Seto Kaiba : Seto Kaiba 17 ans_

_Mokuba : Makuba 13 ans_

_Shizuka : Serenity 15 ans_

_Maï Kujaku : Maï Valentine 24 ans_

_Sogoruku : Grand-père 70 ans (mais pas sur)_

**L'histoire** : Cela se passe 7ans après la fin du mangas de Sakura, je reprends tous les éléments du mangas mais avec les cartes de l'animé. Sakura n'a plus vraiment besoin de son sceptre pour utilisé les cartes.

Pour Yugi c'est 2 mois après que Atemu ait retrouvé sa mémoire. Ils ne sont jamais allés en Egypte.

Désolé mais très peu de duel comme dans le mangas ou la série. Les combats sont complètement revisités a ma façon. Bonne lecture et pensez à reviewer pour dire si ça vous plait ou pas.

**Résumé : **Sakura déparque a domino parce que son père est muté dans le lycée, donc elle se rend dans son nouveau lycée. De son coté Yugi espère pouvoir enfin passer une année scolaire normale. C'est sans compter sur l'arrivé de Sakura et Shaolan dans sa classe, nouveau problème a l'horizon pour les deux magiciens et les porteurs d'objets.

C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent pour une jeune novice. Salut et oublié pas de m'envoyer des reviews.

Le premier chapitre arrive bientot.


	2. 1ère rencontre et 1ère bétises

**La fleur de cerisier et les maîtres des jeux**

**Disclamers** : les perso de sakura et de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété des Clamp et de Kazuki Takahashi. Personne ne veut m'offrir petit Yugi pour Noël, non bon pas grave ouin !!!!!!!!!!

**Chap I 1ère rencontre et 1ère bétise**

Sakura était une jeune fille de 17ans. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver dans la ville de Domino. Son père avait été muté dans le lycée de cette ville. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et elle avait toujours du mal a se lever et Kéro lui demanda pour la Xème d'éteindre son réveil quand elle se leva.

Saku Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis en retard.

Elle enfila son uniforme en 4e vitesse et failli s'étouffer en déjeunant, après avoir dit bonjour à son père, à Yukito, à sa mère sur la photo et bien sur à Toya, qui reçu son éternel coup de pied dans le tibia pour l'avoir traité de monstre. Kéro était aussi dans la cuisisne en train de déjeuner. Fujitaka et Toya était au courant pour les pouvoirs de Sakura et en plus Fujitaka avait récupéré une partie des pouvoirs et la mémoire de Clow Read. En chemin Sakura rencontra Shaolan qui avait également déménager pour rester au près de sa petite fleur de cerisier. Il avait du partir 1 an à Hong Kong pour régler certaine chose et était revenu au Japon pour ne plus quité sa dulciné. Ils se rendirent ensemble main dans la main à leur nouveau lycée.

Ce jour là , Yugi était tout excité. C'était la rentrée et il avait hate de pouvoir suivre les cours car avec toute la bande, ils avaient décidé de prendre comme option en 3ème année, l'archéologie pour apprendre plus de chose sur l'Egypte Antique.

Ate Yugi, arrête de faire les cents pas, tu me donne mal à la tête.

Yug Désolé, mais je ne tiens plus en place. Je crois que je vais attendre Anzu devant le magasin.

Ate(en pensée)J'espère qu'elle va bientôt arriver.

Atemu avait de la chance , Anzu arriva au moment où Yugi sortait du magasin. Ils firent le chemin ensemble. Arrivé au lycée, ils dirent bonjour a toutes la bande qui s'était un peu aggrandi, Marik voulait faire ses études au Japon et réussi très bien à s'adapter, Shizuka même étant plus jeune que tous le monde avait le niveau pour suivre dans leur classe et même Kaiba trainait plus souvent avec eux, mais c'était pour Shizuka qu'il le faisait. Isis travaillait au musée de la ville, Rhishido lui ne faisait rien que de continuer de servir Marik et sa sœur même si ces derniers ne le souhaitaient pas vraiment, et Maï était devenu stagiaire dans le lycée pour être un peu plus proche de Jono, elle aidait dans les mathématiques. La sonnerie retenti et le prof principal arriva avec 2 nouveaux élèves, une fille et un garçon.

Prof Je vous présente mlle Sakura Kinomoto et mr Shaolan Li.

Saku Bonjour, j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année.

Shao Bonjour.

Et il mança un regard froid à tous les garçons qui osait posé un œil sur sa Sakura.

Prof Bon mlle Kinomoto vous allez vous installer derrière mr Muto, levez vous Yugi et vous mr Li vous allez derrière mlle Misaki.

Shaolan et Sakura s'installèrent à leur place et le cour commença. A la pause de 10h, yugi se retourna vers Sakura pour se présenter.

Yug Salut Kinomoto, moi c'est Yugi.

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que Sakura poussa un cri et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Shaolan.

Jono Hé, le nouveau t'as une touche avec la nouvelle.

Shao (avec un ton froid et dur) Abruti, c'est ma copine. Alors pas touche.(A Saku avec un ton ton plus doux) Alors ma Saku, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma puce.

Saku ( en désignant Yugi) Un ... un .... Fan... fan... fantôme.

Yugi (pensée vers Ate) Tu crois qu'elle t'as vu Atemu.

Ate Je ne sais pas, ce serais bien la première fois.

Shao Mais non ma puce, il n'y a pas de fantôme, fais moi confiance, tant que je suis là il ne pourra rien t'arriver.

A ce moment là, une chose sorti du sac de Sakura et se mit devant Shaolan.

Chose Et moi, je sers à quoi morveux.

Saku Kéro, pourquoi t'es pas resté à la maison.

Yug C'est quoi cette peluche ?

( NDA :La phrase à pas dire) Kéro mordit le doigt de Yugi, mais fut vite ratrapper par Sakura qui le fit taire juste avant la sonnerie. Et glissa avant le début du cours à Yugi.

Saku Je vous expliquerai ce midi.

Et le cours commença. Mais Yugi se sentait tout à coup très mal à l'aise, car Shaolan n'arrétait pas de le fixer.

Yug (pensée) Il pourrait pas arréter, il me fait froid dans le dos ce mec.

Ate Tu veux que je lui fasse un peu peur ?

Yug (pensée) Comment ?

Ate (avec un petit sourir) En jouant le fantôme.

Il se rendit donc près de Shaolan et lui écrivit un mot : « Je suis le fantôme de la salle 3eB. Evite de ma mettre en colère. ». Ce à quoi Shaolan répondit « J e n'ai pas peur des esprits enfermé pendant 5000 ans dans un objets. Je ne suis pas Sakura. ». Après avoir lu le mot, Atemu reparti vers Yugi.

Ate Ils sont trop zarb les nouveaux.

Yug (pensée) Pourquoi ?

Ate Entre cette fille qui peut me voir et ce gars qui sait peut etre qui je suis, ça fait un peu beaucoup.

Yug (pensée) Quoi Li sait qui tu es ?

Ate J'en ai bien l'impression, attendons ce midi pour avoir un explication.

Yug(pensée) Ok.

Et il se remit à écouter le cours jusqu'à la pause du midi où ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le toit, car c'était le lieu le plus discret du lycée.

Jono Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'est la peluche qui a mordu mon pote.

Kéro Je suis pas une peluche, morveux ! Compris

Saku Arrête Kéro. Si on est dans cette situation, c'est ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à rester à la maison.

Kéro Mais Sakura, je voulais pas te laisser toute seule dans ce nouveau lycée.

Shao Et moi centre à patte, je sers à quoi ?

Kéro Toi rien !

Et ils commencèrent à s'insulter.

Anzu Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

Saku Tout le temps, ça fait plus de 8 ans que ça dure. Mais revenons à notre sujet. AH !!!!!!!!!! Le ...le.... Fan.... Fantôme.

Dit elle en voyant Yugi.

Yug Je crois qu'elle te voit réellement Ate.

Ate Oui tu as raison.

Atemu prit la place de Yugi pour expliquer la situation de son côté.

Saku AH !!!!!!!!!!!! c'est Yugi le fantôme maintenant.

Shao qui avait arrêter de se disputer avec Kéro Mais non Saku, il n'y a pas de fantôme. C 'est seulement un esprit, mais il n'est pas mort.

Yug qui avait repris sa place C'est tout à fait ça. Atemu a enfermé son esprit dans ce puzzle (il montre le puzzle) pour faire en sorte que le monde soit protégé.

Saku Mais c'est assez déstabilisant de le voir en transparence. Attend j'ai une idée.

Elle sorti sa clé et la carte de la création.

Saku Create, crée un un corps qui peut habriter cette âme.

Atemu prit possession du corpsqui aurait très bien pu etre le sien.

Ate pourquoi, dès que je retrouve mon corps, j'ai mes habits de pharaon.

Saku Creata donne lui l'uniforme du lycée.

Ate C'est bien mieux. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le garder longtemps. Mon esprit ne peut s'éloigner longtemps de celui de yugi. Merci quand même. Mais comment as tu réussi à faire cela.

Saku Je possède des pouvoirs magiques ainsi que des cartes. Avant c'était celle de Clow Read.

Ate Attend LE Clow Read ?

Shao Oui tu le connais?

Ate Je l'ai rencontré une fois dans ma pyramide. Il aimait bien les fouilles et il était venu me voir. Il m'a dit que la prochaine personne qui viendrait dans mon tombeau me permettrait de sortir. Je me souviens qu'il était accompagné de ses gardiens, un grand lion ailé nommé Kérobéros et d'un sorte d'ange appelé Yué. Ils pensaient que leur maître était fou de parler dans le vide. Ils pouvaient pas me voir.

Kéro C'est à toi qu'il parlait, avec Yué on a eu peur.

Ate Quoi, ne me dite pas que cette peluche c'est Kérobéros.

Kéro qui avait repris sa forme originelle, lui sauta dessus.

Kéro Et là, tu me reconnais ?

Ate Oui c'est bon. Descend t'es lourd.

Shao Je confirme.

Ate T'y as droit aussi ?

Shao Oui, et en plus je me tape le frangin de Saku.

A ce moment la, arriva un ange avec un humain dans ses bras.

L'homme Ca va petit monstre, il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave.

Shao Quand on parle du loup.

Saku Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

L'ange On a senti l'aura de Kéro changer et on a eu peur.

Ate Yué ?

Yué Oui, on se connaît ?

Ate Plus ou moins. Moi je vous ai déjà vu mais pas l'opposé. La dernière fois j'étais dans une pyramide.

Yué C'est à toi que Clow parlait ?

Ate Oui.

Et Sakura vit cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeus de son gardien à chaque fois que celui ci pensait à Clow.

Ate C'est bizarre je ne me souviens de tout ça que maintenant.

Shao et Saku en même temps Clow !

La Yugi Team Quoi ?

Kéro Clow aimait bien effacé la mémoire des gens qu'il rencontrait.

Ate Revenons au problème de départ. Et qui est le mec arrivé avec Yué.

L'homme Je suis Toya, le frère de Sakura. Et tu me parle pas ainsi le morveux. Je suis plus vieux alors respect. OK.

Yug Excuse Toya, mais là, tu as tors.

Atemu à plus de 5000ans malgré son apparence.

Toya Je suis malade, je vois double.

Saku Non Grand Frère, je vais les présentation pour tous le monde. Voici Kéro et Yué mes gardiens, Toya mon frère et Shaolan mon petit copain.

A ces mots Kéro et Toya envoyèrent des éclairs à Shaolan. Yugi présenta sa bande.

Yug Voici Anzu, ma petite copine, Shizuka la sœur de Jono-Uchi, Jono-Uchi, Honda, Otogi, Bakura, Marik, Kaïba mon plus grand rival et le PDG de la KaibaCorp et Atemu qui héberge dans mon esprit.

Toya Mais la il est réel ?

Saku On t'expliquera plus tard.

Yué Bon puisqu'il n'y a pas de problème, je ramène Toya. Yukito et lui travaille ne l'oublié pas.

Saku Ok, on se voit ce soir.

Sur ce, ils partirent, comme ils étaient venus.

Saku Bon maintenant que le problème est résolu, on devrait aller en cours. Ca va bientôt sonner.

Tous Ouais.

Atemu se dirigea vers Sakura sous l'œil attentif de Shaolan.

Ate Je te l'emprunte 30 secondes Li. Je vais rien faire au successeur de Clow. (A Sakura) Euh Sakura, excuse moi de te demander ça, mais est ce que c'est possible que je dispose de ce corps quand j'en aurai besoin.

Saku toujours aussi naïve Pourquoi ?

Ate Yug est avec Anzu, et c'est pas toujours facile pour lui d'être avec elle sachant que je suis là. Et en plus comme ça , on sera plus automne l'un par rapport à l'autre.

Saku Je comprend. Attend 2 secondes.

Elle se concentrent et dit.

Saku Esprit hébergé dans le corps d'un autre, que le corps qui t'héberge à l'instant puisse devenir le tien a tous jamais.

Une lumière entoura Atemu, le puzzle disparut du cou de Yugi et alla sur celui d'Atemu.

Saku Oups, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Atemu, je crois que tu vas pas pouvoir retourner dans Yugi.

Ate Euh ouais. Ca me fait plaisir , mais j'aurais préféré que la séparation soit moins brusque.

Atemu eut à peine finit sa phrase que Sakura s'évanouissait dans ses bras.

Salut voici mon 1er chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Le second arrive bientôt dès que j'ai du temps pour le taper. Pourquoi Sakura s'est elle évanouit, vous verrez bien.

Sinon e patientant je vous propose un petit jeu, mon nom est SYT mais il est composé du nom de 3 personnage de mangas (les livres pas les animés) trouvé lesquels et je vous ferai une petite dédicace dans les prochains chapitres. Un indice c'est trois nom de mec. Sinon a bientôt et envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire si ça vous plait. A plus.


	3. Rêves et début des problèmes

**La fleur de cerisier et les maîtres des jeux**

**Disclamers** : les perso de sakura et de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété des Clamp et de Kazuki Takahashi. Personne ne veut m'offrir petit Yugi pour Noël, non bon pas grave ouin !!!!!!!!!!

Coucou revoilà la cinglé de service , j'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue mai j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire entre les cours, donc voilà la suite que tous le monde attend. La réponse au jeu a la fin du chapitre. Je dédicace ce chapitre a tous ceux qui ont joué et envoyé des reviews car la question étaient vraiment trop difficile, ba oui vous verré plus tard, mai je suis une grande sadique. Bon Dark Polaris je sais que tu as déjà lu ce chap, mais il y a quelques modif tu verra lesquels.

Un truc en plus les pensées sont en _italiques_ et la télépathie entre Atemu et Yugi est entre crochet.

Chap II Rêves et début des problèmes

Ate : Sakura, hé Sakura. Réveille toi. Hé Li, ta copine c'est évanouie.

Shao : Quoi, elle aussi !

Ate : Comment ça « elle aussi » ?

Shao : Yugi également.

Yugi se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu.

Yug : Je suis où là ?

Voix : Près de la tour de Tokyo.

Yug : Sakura ?

Saku : Oui. On doit être dans un rêve, mais c'est la première fois que j'emmène quelqu'un.

Yug : Ah, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Saku : On attend de voir ce qu'on doit voir ou qu'on nous réveil.

Yug : Bon. Eh regarde la bas on dirait qu'il y a du monde.

Au loin on pouvait voir plusieurs silhouettes différente en taille et en aspect.

Saku : On dirait qu'il a 3 dragons, dont un est chevauché par une femme avec des bras en plumes, ainsi que 4 boules de poil qui sont en suspension dans les airs.

Yug : Oui, on dirait 2 blues eyes white dragon (BEWD) et un red eyes black dragon (REBD), la femme on dirait dame harpie, et les 4 boules de poil comme tu dis, on dirait des Kuriboh. Mais je vois aussi Jono, Kaiba, Shizuka et Maï allongés, alors que Honda, Otogi, Bakura, Marik, Isis, Rhishido et Toya sont debout je crois reconnaître aussi Yué et Kéro mais pas les autres.

Saku : Ce sont Tomoyo et Eriol ainsi que Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon. On dirait qu'il regarde quelque chose qui est en face, mais j'arrive pas à voir quoi, on dirait qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour les personnes allongé non plus.

Yug : On est ou nous je nous vois pas.

Saku : C'est vrai ça. D'habitude je me vois dans mes rêves.

A ce moment là, Yugi et Sakura se réveillèrent tous les 2 à l'infirmerie. Anzu et Shaolan ainsi que Kéro qui était caché, étaient restés pour savoir quand ils se réveilleraient.

Anzu : Enfin, on a eu peur. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé.

Sakura regarde Shaolan qui comprit tout de suite.

Shao : Problème de magie à l'horizon. Ton père avait du le voir ariver, c'est pourquoi il est venu ici.

Yug : Vous pouvez nous expliquer.

Saku : Quand tous le monde sera là. Shao, il faut prévenir Eriol et Tomoyo. Yugi tu préviens les personnes que tu as reconnus.

Yug : Pourquoi ?

Saku : Fais le on t'expliqura ce soir chez moi. Là on doit allez en cours.

Shao : Attend, Atemu a pris la place de Yugi, vu qu'ils se ressemblent, personne n'y a rien vu, mais là on fait comment.

Saku : On va à la salle de cours, je fige le temps et après on avise.

Tous : Ok.

Ils se rendirent vers leur classe et Sakura figea le temps, sans avoir sorti Time, car ses pouvoirs avaient beaucoup augmenté. Tout le monde était figé dans la salle sauf Atemu.

Ate : Ils se passe quoi ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur les 4 amis.

Ate : Yug, t'es réveillé.

Yug : Oui. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Saku : Yugi tu reprend ta place, Atemu, je vais te rapetisser pour que tu te caches dans le sac de Yugi, ça te dérange pas.

Ate : Non tant que je peux suivre le cours.

Car ce dernier aimait beaucoup étudier. (NDSyt : Il est fou, moi j'ai plus que un an à faire et j'ai finit bye bye l'école./NDAte : Oui mais moi je suis jamais allé à l'école./ NDSyt : n'empèche, t'es cinglé) Sakura rapetissa alors Atemu qui se glissa dans le sac de Yugi, et les 3 autres sortirent de la pièce. Sakura rappela Time, le temps se défigea et ils entrèrent dans la salle comme si de rien n'étaient.

Jono : Yugi. Comment t'as fait pour entrer et prendre la place d'Atemu. Et il est où lui ?

Yug (assez sèchement) : Plus tard les explications et Atemu est dans mon sac.

Jono ne dit plus rien, surprit par le ton qu'avait prit son ami. C'était enfin l'heure du cours que Yugi et toute la bande attendait. Le prof arriva et se présenta.

Prof : Bonjour, je suis Mr Kinomoto, votre professeur pour cette option qu'est l'archéologie. J'espère que cela vous intéressera. Pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore deviné, je suis le père de Mlle Kinomoto, ici présente.

Ate : Yug, demande à Sakura si je peux voir son père à la fin du cours, puisque c'est le dernier de la journée.

Yugi se pencha légèrement vers Sakura quand Fujitaka l'interpella.

Fuji (avec un sourire) : Mr Muto, vous viendrez me voir après le cours et pas la peine de demander à ma fille un rendez-vous avec elle, elle n'est pas libre.

Yug (un peu rouge) : Oui Mr. (à Ate) Il m'a bien eu, mais au moins j'aurai pas besoin de motif pour lui parler.

A la fin du cours, il ne restait dans la salle que Yugi, Sakura, son père et Atemu toujours dans le sac de Yugi.

Fuji : Saku rend lui sa taille, tu veux bien.

Saku : Euh oui papa.

Elle utilisa Big pour que Atemu reprennent sa taille.

Ate ( saluant le père de Sakura): Bonjour Clow. Cela fait bien longtemps.

Fuji (un genou a terre) : Majesté, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Ate : Pas de ça, j'en ai toujours eu horreur. Je suis un ado comme les autres.

Fuji ( se relevant) : Aussi normal que ma fille.

Yug : Vous vous connaissez ?

Ate : C'est la 1ère fois que je le vois sous cette forme, mais quand on a vu Clow Read une fois, on le reconnaît toujours.

Fuji : Ma chéri, qu'as tu fait ? Ils ne devraient pas être séparé.

Saku : Désolé, je n'ai pas controler ma magie. Je voulais que Atemu puisse disposer d'un corps quand il en aurait besoin et je lui en ai donné un définitivement.

Ate : Ce n'est pas grave, au moins je pourrai reprendre le cours de ma vie.

Fuji : Ce n'est pas le problème. Séparer vous êtes vulnérable, surtout Yugi. Maintenant que tout a commencé.

Yug : Qu'est ce qui a commencé ?

Fuji : Je vous expliquerai ce soir quand tout le monde sera là. Yugi demande à tous les porteurs d'objets millénaires de les amener avec eux.

Yug : Ok. Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre mes amis pour leur dire. Tu viens Atemu.

Fuji : Il va rester avec nous encore un peu. Tu le verras ce soir.

Yug : Bon à ce soir.

Yugi sorti de la salle laissant seul Atemu avec Sakura et son père.

Ate : Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi écarté Yugi du sujet. Il a le droit de savoir. Ça le concerne aussi Clow.

Fuji : Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas a moi de le dire. Il serait temps de partir. On a beaucoup de chose à faire avant que de recevoir tout le monde.

Ils partirent tous du lycée. Shaolan qui avait attendu Sakura, lui proposa de se promener en ville avant que Tomoyo n'arrive, et commence à les filer. Bien qu'elle ait grandi, Tomoyo adorait toujours autant filer Sakura dans ses rendez vous avec Shaolan pour les filmer. Sakura accapta la proposition de Shaolan et donna Kéro à son père.

Yugi de son côté, n'était pas très bien. En une journée, il avait perdu une partie de lui, et de nouveau problème arrivait.

Yug (en poussant la porte du magasin) : Je suis rentré.

Sogo : Bonjour Yugi. Tu es seul ? Où est le puzzle ?

Le grand père s'inquièta en ne voyant plus le puzzle en possession e son petit fils.

Yug : C'est Atemu qui l'a. Il a son propre corps maintenant. Mais j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je vais me changer, je dois aller chez les Kinomoto tout à l'heure.

Sogo : Ce serait pas par hasard, Fujitaka Kinomoto ?

Yug : Oui, tu le connais ?

Sogo : On s'est rencontré une fois sur un site en Egypte, c'était... C'était juste avant que je trouve le tombeau d'Atemu. Yugi, je ferme le magasin et je t'accompagne.

Yug : Je vais me préparer. Merde, j'ai oublié de dire à Marik que Isis et Rhishido devait venir et je dois encore appeler Maï.

Yugi monta et appela les personnes concernés. Une heure plus tard, tous le monde était devant chez Yugi.

Anzu : Au fait, on fait comment pour aller chez Sakura, j'ai oublié de lui demander son adresse.

Yug : Je sais où elle habite. Ne me demander pas comment, je ne serai vous répondre.

Ils suivirent tous Yugi et se retrouvèrent devant une maison assez grande mais tout à fait banal. Devant celle ci, ils rencontrèrent 3 personnes qu'ils ne connaisaient pas. 2 jeunes femmes et 1 jeune homme. Quand Yugi les vit, il se demanda s'il ne devenait pas fou.

Yug : Bonjour. Vous êtes des amis de Sakura ?

Le jeune homme : Oui vous la connaissez ?

Yug : On l'a rencontré aujourd'hui.0 je peux vous poser une question ?

Le jeune homme : Bien sur.

Yug : Vous n'êtes pas Clow Read ?

Le jeune homme : Si en tout cas une partie de sa réincarnation. Pourquoi ?

Yug : Alors l'autre c'est le père de Sakura.

Le jeune homme : Tout à fais, vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de chose Mr Muto.

Yugi fut étonné que la personne qui était devant lui connaissait son nom.

Le jeune homme : On devrait peut être sonner. Sakura nous attend.

Mais avant que quiconque sonne, la porte s'ouvrit et ils virent tous Sakura sauter dans les bras du jeune homme.

Saku : Eriol. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Eriol : Moi aussi ma petite fleur de cerisier.

Shao (en lui serrant la main) : Hum. Bonjour Eriol.

Eriol ( toujours avec Sakura dans les bras) : Bonjour Shaolan. Tu sais bien que Sakura est comme ma fille. Sois pas jaloux.

Saku ( en courant vers sa cousine) : Tomoyo, Nakuru, vous êtes là aussi. Vous avez pu venir. Où est Suppy ?

Une peluche sorti de la poche de Nakuru.

Peluche : Je suis là.

Yug : Une deuxième peluche. (NDSyt : re la phrase a pas dire, il les accumule le pauvre. / NDYugi : pourquoi ça tombe sur moi/ NDSyt : parce que j'ai envie. (sourir sadique))

Peluche ( en mordant le doigt de Yugi) : Je suis pas une peluche, je suis Spinel Sun.

Yug : Ils m'en veulent vraiement.

Ate : T'as vraiement pas de chance vieux

Yug : Atemu !

Mais ce dernier était nul part.

Eriol : On devrait peu être rentré pour donner quelque explication a tous le monde.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la maison et Yugi a perçu Atemu dans le salon.

Yug : T'as entendu ce que j'ai pensé ?

Ate : Euh, oui pourquoi ?

Yug : Je t 'ai entendu me répondre comme quand on ne faisait qu'un.

Ate : C'est bizarre.

Ils se retournent alors vers les 2 réincarnations de Clow.

Eriol : Nous regardez pas, on ne sait rien. C'est peut être une faculté que vous avez développer sans vous rendre compte.

Saku : On verra ça plus tard. On vous a tous réuni pour vous parler de quelques chose d'important. Mais avant je vous présente Tomoyo Daidouji, ma meiileur ami et cousine, Eriol Hiirigsawa, réincarnation de Clow Read et fiancé de Tomoyo. Nakuru, la forme d'emprunt de Ruby Moon gardienne d'Eriol, Suppy la forme d'emprunt de Spinel Sun, l'autre gardienne d'Eriol et Yukito Tsukishiro, la forme d'emprunt de Yué. (NDSyt : si c'est pas les bon nom de famille gomen, mais n'ayant pas le svolumes de Sakura chez moi je n'ai pas pu vérifier./ NDSaku : c'est du propre ça fait une fics sans avoir les livres./ NDSyt : pas ma faute si j'ai pas un rond pour pouvoir acheter tous les mangas que je veux, oups gomen pour cet interlude)

Yug : Voici Kujuku Maï, une duelliste, Isis la sœur de Marik et Rhishido leur frère.

A ces mots, Rhishido eut un léger sourire car il ne se considérait pas comme faisant partie intégralement de la famille Ishtar .

Saku : Bon, on va enfin pouvoir vous dire pourquoi on vous a fait venir. Ce midi après que j'ai fait une petite gaffe, Yugi et moi, nous nous sommes évanoui et avons été transporter dans un rêve, surement prémonitoire pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Tous ce que nous avons vu, c'est vous tous ici présent devant la tour de Tokyo, mais Jono, Maï, Kaiba et Shizuka était a terre et il y avait 3 dragons dont un était chevauché par une femme ailé et 4 boules de poils. Mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai vu ni moi, ni Shao, ni Yugi et ni Atemu.

Yug : Attend avant de nous réveillé j'ai vu plusieurs silhouette sur la tour de Tokyo, il y avait 6 silhouettes d'ados et une adulte, mais je n'ai pas pu voir si je les connaissais. Mais pour les dragons je peux vous dire que c'était un REBD et 2 BEWD , la femme ailé était Dame Harpi et les 4 boules e poil comme tu dit étaient des Kuriboh. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais nous devons être prêt a tous. Cela peut être n'importe quoi. Avec ce que nous avons vécu pendant ces 2 dernières années plus rien ne peut me surprendre maintenant.

Sogo : Même si je te dis que ta mère se remarie ?

Yug : C'est une blague pas maman.

Sogo : T'as vu, je t'ai eu.

Yug : T'es pas marrant.

Eriol : Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je crois que je sais quelques chose. Je sais qu'il faut retrouver une vieille prophétie et quel concerne une époque très éloignée de la notre, je ne sais rien de plus.

Ate : C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il faudrait peut être rentrer. Et je sais toujours pas où je vais vivre dans tout ça.

Fuji : Tu reste ici, cette nuit et demain tu t'installe chez Shaolan avec Eriol. Tomoyo, tu reste vivre ici. Cela vous convient.

Les concernés : Oui.

Shao : Moi qui pensait encore garder mon appart pour moi seul cette année, c'est loupé.

Fuji : Je vais vous inscrire demain au lycée et faire en sorte que vous soyer dans la même classe que tous le monde, comme ça en cas de problème vous serez réuni. Nakuru et Suppy, vous rester ici, je pense les garçons ne verrons aucun inconvénient a cela.

Les concernés : Bien sur que non.

Eriol : Maintenant que tout est clair, il serait temps de partir non ?

Fuji : Attend Eriol tu peux rester à manger avec Shaolan.

Les 2 garçons : Merci.

Sogo : Je reste encore un peu Yugi. Je dois parler avec Fujitaka.

Yug : Ok, a tout à l'heure.

Une fois dehors, Yugi se rappela de quelques chose.

Yug : Euh, je dois vous laissez, j'ai oublié quelques chose chez Sakura. On se voit demain.

Tous : Ok.

Arriver devant chez Sakura, Yugi entendit la conversation entre son grand-père et Fujitaka.

Sogo : Qu'est ce qui se passe Fujitaka ?

Fuji : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais Yugi cours un grand danger, maintenant qu'il est séparé du pharaon.

Sogo : Alors pourquoi les avoirs séparés ?

Fuji : Sakura a fait une erreur. Mais de toute façon, ils auraient finis par se séparer d'eux même. Le plus important maintenant c'est de savoir qui en veut au enfants et qu'elles sont les silhouettes que Yugi a vu.

Sogo : Oui tu as raison. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant.

Yugi qui avait oublié pourquoi, il était revenu, se dirigea très vite vers chez lui, pour que son grand-père ne le voit pas.

A suivre....

Finis le chap enfin, c'est pas l'un des meilleurs mais bon je vous promet de me rattraper. La réponse a la question du chap dernier est ...

Voix : Syt, hé Syt , a te voilà enfin je te cherche partout.

Syt : Merde je vous laisse, car voilà les ennuis personnifier sous le nom de Nai, c'est elle qui vous donnera la solution.

Syt s 'enfuit en courant.

Nai : Sword Yugi Tobé revient ici tout de suite, arhg celle la, quand elle veut elle sait courir vite. Bon je viens de vous donner la réponse a la question. Maintenant voici celle pour ce chapitre. NAI mon nom est composé aussi de 3 nom de perso de mangas, mais c'est des filles trouver les . A plus dans le prochain chapitre.

Réponse au reviews :

Golden sun : désolé comme tu le vois Sakura ne c'est pas évanouie par le fait d'avoir utiliser trop ces pouvoirs, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre ta plus. J'ai un peu maltraité Yugi et aussi Ate dans ce chap mais désolé.

Ate : Pour être maltraité elle m 'a maltraité, le sac e Yugi n'est super confortable et en plus c'est plein de bazard.

_Yug : Hé je t'interdi de critiquer mes affaires. C'est pas toi qui t'es fait mordre 2 fois en une journée._

_Syt : Vous allez arrété de vous chammailler ou j'utilise la manière forte pour vous calmez._

_Ate et Yug : C'est –a-dire ?_

_Une ailes d'ange noire et une aile de démon blanche sortent du dos de Syt, ainsi qu'un fusil a pompe prèt a faire feu._

_Syt : Avec ça alors vos gueule._

_Ate et Yug : gloups, cassos._

_Il partent en vitesse._

Therclis : viens lire la suite tu verras c'est mieux merci pour tes encouragements.

Calliope la muse : Merci a toi aussi pour ta reviews, et oui j'ai lu ta fics sur Yugioh ! je ne t 'ai pas laissé de reviews car je ne savais pas comment on faisait a ce moment la. Continue tes fics car les attends.

Dark polaris : Bon ta lu la première version, je pense que celle là est mieux. Tu me le dira toi même, quand tu la lira ou que tu me verra. Cette fois ci tu peux jouer a mon jeu.

Ocean's Angel : Voilà mon second chap merci pour tes encouragements, car sans toi je crois que je n'aurai jamais mis cette fics en ligne. J'espère que ce chap va te plaire et continue tes fics je les attends.

A plus tous le monde et bon courage a tous ceux qui écrivent aussi des fics.


	4. 1 soirée mouvementée et 1 journée pas tr...

**La fleur de cerisier et les maîtres des jeux**

**Disclamers** : les perso de sakura et de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété des Clamp et de Kazuki Takahashi. Personne ne veut m'offrir petit Yugi pour Noël, non bon pas grave ouin !!!!!!!!!!

Sword : et pourquoi tu voudrai un nain pour noël, alors que je suis la !

Syt au lecteur : ciel mon mari, il faut pas qu'il sache que j'ai des amants sinon je suis morte, quoique c'est plutot a lui de faire gaffe si il veut pas avoir Shinigami sous le nez (Shinigami est mon fusil a pompe maniable à une main).

Sword : alors ?

Syt : Mais mon ange tu sais que je t'adore, c'est juste pour avoir de l'ambiance a la maison.

Sword : parce qu'avec tous le monde qui squatte la baraque tu trouve qu'il a pas assez d'animation ?

Syt : Bon j'ai rien dit. Place à la fics.

Kikou revoila la folle de service pour le 3ème chapitre de mon cross. J'ai pas eu trop le temps de le taper mais je me rattrape, promis. Pour ceux qui ont bien voulu joué a mon petit jeu et ils sont pas nombreux, la fics leur est dédicacé, au autre aussi car ils ont la gentillesse de bien vouloir lire la fics d'une pauvre fille complètement déjantée. Au fait pour comprendre les petites mises en scène en fin et début de chap, je vous conseil d'aller lire mon autre fics dans la section devil devil , vous comprendrez un peu les liens qui existe entre certain perso. Bon assez de bla bla, la réponse en fin de chap, et bonne lecture.

Un truc en plus les pensées sont en _italiques_ et la télépathie entre Atemu et Yugi est entre /crochet/.

Je vous mets le plan de la classe car il est pas facile :

Vide pour l'instant / Tomo / Eriol

Ate / Saku / Shao

Jono / Yug/ Anzu

Honda / Kaiba / Shizuka

Bakura / Marik / Otogi

Les bureaux sont séparé un par table.

Chap III Une soirée mouvementée et une journée pas tranquille.

Le soir, chez les Kinomoto, le repas était très animé, bien que Atemu se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, car il avait l'impression d'être un intrus.

Saku : Alors Atemu, tu ne manges pas ?

Ate : Si, si. Mais ça me fait tout drôle d'être ici et d'être a nouveau humain. La dernière fois que j'ai mangé c'était sur l'île de Pégasus, et ça remonte loin.

Shao : Peux tu nous dire comment t'as fait pour te retrouver coincé dans ce puzzle et pour perdre ta mémoire.

Ate : Je ne me suis pas fait coincé. Je l'ai fait délibérément. Il y a 5000 ans, pendant mon règne, une force maléfique a sévit et comme je n'ai pas pu la vaincre à l'époque, je l'ai enfermé dans le puzzle et mon esprit avec pour être sur que cette force ne reviennent jamais. J'arrivais a sortir du puzzle, mais 5000 ans c'est long. Les seules visites que j'ai eu sont celles de Clow et du grand père de Yugi. Après, j'ai regardé grand père qui essayait de monter le puzzle, mais il n'a jamais réussi a mettre 2 pièces ensemble. Alors il abandonna. Jusqu'au jour de la naissance de Yugi, la boite a briller et l'œil de Ra est apparu 2 secondes sur le frond de Yugi. Grand père sut alors que le puzzle serait pour Yugi. Mais Yug n'a trouvé la boîte que très tard et mis longtemps avant de réussir a monter le puzzle.

Eriol : Comment ça, si le puzzle lui revenait, pourquoi mettre si longtemps.

Ate : Je crois qu'il manquait quelques chose à Yug. Je me souviens qui souhaitait que le puzzle lui exauce un vœux.

Saku : Lequel ?

Ate : Avoir un ami qu'il ne trahirait pas at qui ne le trahissent pas non plus.

Tomo avec les yeux brillants : C'est trop chou.

Ate : Ne dites pas à Yug que je vous l'ai dit. Personne dans la bande n'est au courant.

Shao : Tu nous a toujours pas dit comment tu as perdu la mémoire ?

Ate : Attend j'y viens. Ma mémoire s'est effacé le jour ou Yug a réussi a monter le puzzle. Je ne me rappelle pas trop ce qui c'est passé car Jono avait piqué une des pièces du puzzle et l'avait lancé dans la piscine du bahut, mais quand il alla la récupérer et la remit à grand père, Yug avait terminé le puzzle. Au moment où il mit la dernière pièce, j'ai ressenti sa douleur de n'avoir pas pu protéger ses amis, un snetiment que je comprenais un peu. Et sans le vouloir Yug a dominé légèrement mon esprit et tous ce qu'il restait c'était un envie de venger Honda et Jono. Après il a fallu un peu de temps à Yug pour comprendre que j'étais là, puis pour me laisser sortir en présence de tous le monde. Et je n'ai retrouvé ma mémoire que grâce a toute la bande et à Yugi qui souhaitait que je puisse avancer dans le futur.

Tomo : J'aurai bien voulu filmer ça.

Ate à voix basse à Shao qui est à coté de lui : Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Shao meme ton : Oui, et la elle est calme, tant qu'elle parle pas de costume, t'es sauvé .

Ate : elle est vraiment comme ça ?

Shao : Si tu veux, je te montrerai certaine vidéo qu'elle nous a fait, tu comprendras.

Ate : OK.

Saku : C'est quoi ces messes basses les garçons ?

Ate : Je demandai à LI, si c'était possible d'avoir un rendez vous amoureux avec toi.

(NDSyt : Ate, je crois que tu a mis les pied dans le plat. /NdAte : Pourquoi ?/ NDSyt : 3…2…1….)

Shao, Toya et Kéro : T'ES MALADE !!!!!!!!

(NDAte : J'ai compris. NDSyt : heureusement)

Ate : / Je crois que je suis mort/

Yug : /Qu'est ce que t'a fait ?/

Ate : AHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tous : Quoi ?

Ate : Rien. C'est une blague Li, Sakura c'est chasse gardé, mais j'aimerais me reposer, la journée a été dur. Sakura, tu peux me montrer où je dors.

Saku : Bien sur.

Shao à voix basse (vb) : Fais gaffe.

Saku (vb) : Toujours aussi jaloux, mais je t'adore quand meme.

Sakura montra sa chambre à Atemu.

Ate : euh Sakura, excuse moi de te demander cela, mais maintenant que je suis plus avec Yug, se serait bien s'il avait quelque chose qui pourrait veillez sur lui.

Saku : Un peu comme Kéro et Yué pour moi.

Ate : Oui.

Saku : On ira voir Yugi quand tous le monde dormira, se sera plus simple. Je viendrai te chercher.

Ate : OK.

Enfin seul dans sa chambre, Atemu put essayer de comprendre pourquoi, il avait entendu Yugi.

Ate : / Comment Yugi a-t-il pu m'entendre, il n'est pas prêt d'ici ?/

Yug : / Non je suis dans ma chambre/

Ate : / Tu m'entends ?/

Yug : / A ton avis ? il s'est passé quoi pour que tu craigne pour ta vie ?/

Ate : / Une mauvaise blague qui m'a vallu des regards noir de Li, Toya et Kéro/

Yug : / T'as voulu draguer Sakura ?/

Ate : / T'a entendu la conversation ?/

Yug : / Non, mais je me doute que pour qu'il se mette ensemble contre toi, il n'y a que pour elle./

(NDSyt : pas bête le ptt yug./ NDYug : hé je suis pas ptt, ma croissance est plus longue que les autres c'est tous/ NDSyt : oups j'ai rien dit)

Ate : / On dirait qu'on est toujours aussi lié qu'avant. Tant mieux ça m'aurait manqué nos conversation./

Yug : / Moi aussi. Bon moi je te laisse j'ai des devoirs à finir et demain il y a cours. /

Ate : _Au moins il ne se doute de rien_.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une personne vint voir Atemu pour se rendre chez Yugi.

Ate : Comment on y va ?

Saku : Comme ça. Fly !

Des ailes leurs poussèrent dans le dos et ils partirent vers la chambre de Yugi. Devant sa fenetre.

Saku : Pouvoir de l'étoile, fait que ce jeune homme ait un gardien digne de son ame.

Sakura eut à peine finit sa phrase, qu'une boule de poil apparu près de Yugi.

Saku : C'est quoi cette horeur ?

Ate : Merci pour lui. C'est Kuriboh. Regarde j'ai sa carte sur moi.

Il lui montra et Sakura vit qu'il avait raison.

Saku : Pourquoi lui, je croyais que Yugi avait un cœur pur, je me suis trompée.

Ate : Non ,c'est vrai. Mais Kuriboh représente son Ba, son ame si tu préfères. C'est bizarre qu'on ait le même Ba.

Saku : C'est vrai, c'est bizarre. On rentre demain il y a cours.

Sur ce ils rentrèrent. Et Kuriboh s'installa près de Yugi qui faisait semblant de dormir et qui avait tous vu. Le lendemain, Yugi se réveilla et vit Kuri qui dormait près de lui.

Yug : Il en fait toujours trop. Quand arretera t il de se faire du mouron pour moi. Mais bon, ça part d'un bon fond. Maintenant qu'il est plus la, j'avais peur d'être seul. Au moins j'ai Kuri.

Yugi réveilla Kuri qui se jeta sur lui tout content que son maître soit de bonne humeur.

Yug : Arrete Kuri, je vais être en retard.

Kuri : oui maître.

Yug : Pas de ça, ok. Je suis ton ami, pas ton maître, OK ?

Kuri : uhhhuhu. Oui Yugi.

Yug : Bon au moins tu parle, je pourrais te comprendre. Kuri tu vas rester sagement ici et tu te montres à personnes. Tu peux pas venir avec moi, tu es trop voyant.

Kuri : Et ainsi ?

Kuriboh rétrécit et se retrouva de la taille d'un porte clé.

Yug : La tu peux venir.

Kuri : Uhuhuhu.

Chez Sakura, tout le monde était à la traine. Sakura comme d'habitude, atemu qui n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir et les autres qui les attendaient. Shaolan et Eriol attendaient tous le monde à l'endroit habituel.

Shao : en retard comme d'habitude ?

Tomo : Oui mais la on a eu 2 marmottes. Atemu a le meme probleme que Sakura.

Ate : Désolé, je suis humainque depuis 24h alors.

Saku : On y va, sinon on va être en retard.

Arrivé au lycée, Atemu, Eriol et Tomoyo se dirigèrent vers le bureau du proviseur pour s'inscrire. Comme l'avais prévu Fujitaka, ils étaient tous les 3 dans la meme classe que les autres. Yugi entra dans la salle et salua tous le monde.

Anzu : Hé, tu l'as eu où ton porte clé Yug ?

Kuri : Uhuhu.

Anzu : Il a bougé !

Yug : Kuri pas ici. Essaye de rester tranquille, s'il te plait.

Jono : Il est vivant ?

Yug : Oui. Au fait merci Sakura du cadeau, ça ma fait plaisir.

Shao : Qu'est ce que tu a encore fait ma puce ?

Saku : Rien, j'ai donné un gardien à Yugi pour le protéger…

Yug : Sur la demande d'Ate, bien sur.

Saku : Comment tu le sais ?

Yug : D'une, vous êtes pas discret et de 2 j'ai senti Ate partir de chez toi.

Saku : Oh !

Anzu : Mais pourquoi un Kuriboh, c'est l'un des monstre les plus faible.

Yug : Il reflète mon ame il paraît, d'après Ate.

Shao : Comment as tu su ce que faisais Atemu, Yugi ?

Yug : Je sais pas pourquoi. Je sais toujours où il est. A l'instant il sort du bureau du proviseur et il arrive ici. Dans 2 minute il sera la.

Jono : Ok, si dans 2 minutes il est la, je paye le repas de ce midi.

Yug : Ok sinon c'est moi.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et 2 minutes plus tard, Atemu arriva dans la salle et Jono fut désespéré car il devait payer le repas de tous.

Shao : Ok, vous êtes connectés. Mais je me demande a quoi c'est du.

Yug/Ate : Le puzzle.

Eriol : Hé , vous êtes pas jumeaux, alors faites pas comme. C'est déjà pas facile de vous différencier tous les 2.

Bakura : Ah bon. Moi j'y arrive parfaitement, et je pense que je suis pas le seule.

Yugi team : Pareil pour nous.

Kuri : uhuhuhuuu

Tomo : Oh, il est trop chou. C'est quoi ?

Yug/Ate : Un Kuriboh.

Shao : Arreté, je crois que je vais pété un plomb.

Tous le monde fut prit d'un fou rire puis juste avant que la cloche sonne, Atemu, Tomoyo et Eriol sortirent pour attendre que le prof les présentent.

Prof : Bonjour, nous accueillerons aujourd'hui 3 nouveaux élèves. Entrez.

Les 3 amis entrèrent et une partie de la classe chuchota sur le fait qu'un des nouveaux ressemblait à Yugi.

Le prof : Je vous présente Atemu Muto, Eriol Hirigasawa et Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ate : 'lut tout le monde.

Eriol et Tomo : Bonjour.

Le prof : Escusez moi Mr Muto mais seriez vous parent avec Yugi Muto ?

Ate/Yug : On est cousin.

Jono : et encore en stéréo. (à Yug) Vous alez arrété quand votre numéro les 2 comiques.

Yug : C'est pas notre faute, si on parle en meme temps. Il nous faut un peu temps pour arriver a assimiler qu'on est 2 et non plus dans un seul meme corps.

Le prof : Mr Muto, vous vous installez derrière Mr Jono Uchi.

Jono en se levant : J'suis là.

Prof : Mr Hirigasawa derrière Mr Li et Mlle Daidoji derrière Mlle Kinomoto

Saku : Ici.

Shao : Je suis là.

Ils s'intallèrent à leur place et le cours commença. Celui ci se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre. C'était le ventre de Kuri.

Prof :Mr Yugi, arrété de faire du bruit.

Yug : Désolé Mr, mais je me sens pas bien, je peux aller a l'infirmerie. (a Ate)/demande à Sakura de m'accompagner/

Ate(vb) : Sakura, Yug veut que tu l'accompagne.

Saku : Mr, je peux l'accompagner ?

Prof : Bien Mlle.

Yugi prit discrètement Kuri et sorti avec Sakura en se tenant le ventre. Arriver dans le couloir.

Yug : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Kuri : Uhuhuuuuuu

Saku : Je te pari qu'il est comme Kéro, il a faim, c'est tout.

Yug : Kuri, c'est vrai que tu as faim ?

Kuri : Oui maître.

Yug : Ok, je te donne a manger, mais m'appelle pas maître, j'ai horreur de ça. Bon j'ai rien sur moi, allons au distributeur.

Kuri se jette sur Yugi pour le remercier.

Yug : C'est bon Kuri, arrête. Dépechons nous, sinon le prof va se poser des questions, ainsi que Li.

Saku : Shao, pourquoi ?

Yug : Plus naïve, y a pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le distributeur et donnèrent quelques friandise pour calmer Kuri jusqu'à la pause de midi. De retour en classe, ils reprirent leur place.

Jono : Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

Yug : T'as un repas a payé en plus.

Jono : Qui ?

Yug : Kuri.

Jono : La boule de poil ?

Ate/Yug : T'as dit quoi ?

Jono : Rien.

Le cours reprit normalement. A la pause de midi, ils allèrent tous sur le toit pour déjeuner et parler tranquillement.

Shao : Un autre ventre à patte.

Ate/Yug : Comment ?

Shao : Rien. On dirait de vrai jumeaux tellement ils sont synchro.

Eriol : C'est quoi ta date de naissance Yugi ?

Yug : Je suis né le 4 juin. Je suis gémeaux. (NDSyt : vérédique allez voir le vol 26 a la fin c'est marquer, info ma date de naissance correspond a celle de Pégasus./ NDYugi :dis nous que t'a pas l'œil millénaire ./ NDSyt : t'inquiète je l'ai pas mais j'arrive quand meme a lire dans les esprit des gens par moment)

Eriol : Et toi Ate ? (ils ont repris le surnom que lui donne Yugi)

Ate : Moi, le 10ème jour du mois d'Orus (NDSyt : j'y connais rien en calendrier egyptien, alors j'invente)

Eriol : C'est clair, vous êtes né le meme jour avec 5000 ans d'écart. C'est pourquoi, vous réagissez et vous vous comportez comme de vrai jumeaux.

Honda : Que fais Jono, il est long.

Otogi : Avec 15 repas, ça doit pas être facile de venir jusqu'ici.

A ce moment là Jono arriva avec les repas mais pas tout seule, Maï l'aidait a les porter.

Shao : Hé, tu l'as trouvé où, cette charmante demoiselle, on comprend pourquoi t'étais long.

Saku : Hé Shao, tu regarde pas ailleurs.

Shao : Mais non. Tu es la plus belle pour moi, ma fleur de cerisier.

Et Shaolan embrassa Sakura dans un long baiser partager.

Tomo : C'est dans la boîte.

Tous le monde tomba de stupéfaction.

Jono : Tu l'as rencontré hier Li, c'est Maï. Bon c'est sur habillé comme ça, elle paraît différente.

Maï portait un tailleur et ses cheveux était attaché en chignon.

Maï : Quoi, dit que je suis mal habillé d'habitude !!!

Jono : Mais non tu es toujours sublime bébé.

Yugi team : Bébé ?

Jono rouge : Je vous avais pas dit que Kujaku et moi, sortions ensemble ?

Yugi team : Non !!!!!

Shizuka: Bon au moins la nuit tu sortira plus en douce par la fenetre en pensant que je dors.

Jono habitais avec sa sœur chez leur mère depuis l'opération.

Honda : T'as ramener assez à manger j'espère ?

Jono : Si t'es pas content c'est pareil.

Il donna à chacun un plateau et un aussi à Kuri.

Maï : Mais c'est quoi cette boule de poil ?

Ate/Yug : Kuriboh.

Maï: C'est bon, j'ai rien dit. ( a Jono) Ils sont souvent comme ça ?

Jono : Depuis ce matin, oui.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en racontant chacun d'ou il venait.

Tomo : Ils étaient trop mignon à cette époque là. Et Shao qui avait du mal à avouer ses sentiments à Saku. J'imagine pas trouver plus timide.

Ate : Tu pari combien, je te trouve quelqu'un en peu de temps.

Tomo : Ok, je pari une semaine sans rien filmer si je perd et si c'est toi, tu touche plus au cartes pendant une semaine.

Ate : Pari tenu. Yug a mis plus de 10 ans avant de demander à Anzu de sortir avec lui.

Saku : Ma pauvre Tomo, ça va être dur pour toi une semaine sans ta caméra.

Tomo : Oui, mais bon , en ce moment il ne se passe rien d'intéressant à filmer.

A suivre…

Finis le chap, bon toujours rien d'intéressant mais promis l'action commence dans le prochain chapitre. La réponse à la question du dernier chapitre est :

Syt : Tu pointe ton cul par ici Nanami Anzu Itsuki. (se sont les noms des petites copines des trois mecs composant Syt)

Nai : Ouais c'est bon pas besoin de gueuler.

Voix : Ouou, les filles attendez moi.

Syt : Oh non voilà Evol, qu'est ce qu'elle nous veux ?

Evol : Coucou, pas pourquoi, vous faite ces tete, vous voulez pas me voir, ouin !!!!!!!!!!!!!! tout le monde me hais

Nai : Mais non on t'aime bien, mais parfois t'es chiante. Bon ce soir on va en boîte pour te décoincer un peu.

Syt : Bonne idée, j'appelle Garvera et Nanami pour qu'elle vienne avec nous, les mecs garderons les gosses ce soir, ça leur fera les pieds

Evol : et la question du jour c'est quoi ?

Nai : pose la Evol.

Evol : Bon la question est qui compose la bande actuelle ? Il faut tous les prénoms.

Les 3 filles : A plus .

Réponse au reviews :

Ocean's Angel : c'est pas grave tant que ca te plait c'est le principal, bon pour la manière théatrale c'est la façon la plus simple pour moi de faire comprendre qui parle car il y a beaucoup de personnage.

Calliope la muse : désolé de n'avoir toujours pas laisser de review sur ta fics mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller la revoir entre taper mes 2 fics, écrire les chapitre en avance et mon stage actuellement c'est pas facile. Je me souviens que tu m'avais demander quand on verai Kaiba.

Kaiba : Fous moi la paix, je veux pas etre dans ta maudite fics 

_Syt : Pas de chance, t'y est et en plus t'a un role important dans le prochain chap_

_Kaiba : oh non moi qui voulai rester discret_

_Syt : mai non t'inquiète tu fai quelque chose de bien et en plus ca va te valoir les faveur d'une jolie jeune fille._

_Kaiba : euh je suis homo, ca compte_

_Syt : tchunk tchunk, un coup de Shinigami dans ta gueule d'ange ca te va._

_Kaiba : non c'est bon j'ai rien dit._

_Sword : Qui m'a appelé._

_Boum, 10 cm de moins dans la chevelure de Sword._

_Sword : j'ai rien dit ma diablesse, j'ai droit à un bisou._

_Syt : bon d'accord mais c'est parce que je t'aime alors._

_Long baiser d'1h30 entre Sword et Syt._

Bon je crois que j'ai répondu a tes question calliope.

Camlia : la voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle t'a plus. Pas grave si ta du mal avec les persos.

Dark Polaris : kikou ma grande folle , qu'est ce que tu pense du chap, sympa, bon t'a essayer de jouer mais ta perdu pas grave l'important est de participer. Travaille bien sur tes partiels et à bientôt sur msn pour nos tripes bien délire.

Erra : Merci erra pour ta review et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ta plus. Pas grave pour devil devil, peu de personne connaissent de toute façons.


	5. 1er combat

**La fleur de cerisier et les maîtres des jeux**

**Disclamers** : les perso de sakura et de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété des Clamp et de Kazuki Takahashi. Ze veux Yugi, ze veux Yugi, ze veux Yug…… Boum !!!!

Yug: Et un auteur cinglé de moins et pis quoi encore, si elle croit que je vais aller avec elle, elle se goure.

Boum ! Une porte qui vient de claqué.

Sword : Hé le nabot a tête d'hérisson, t'as fait quoi a ma femme. Tu vas me le payer !!!!

Syt qui se réveille : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sword tu arrete tous de suite d'étrangler Yugi s'il te plait, ou alors t'as envie de dire bonjour a Shinigami et a Lara aujourd'hui.

Sword : Je le laisse mais s'il t'assome de nouveau, il est mort.

Syt : Mon démon a moi qui me protège, t'inquiète il ne recommencera pas ou sinon, il lui arrivera des truc pas nets dans la fics.

Yug qui reprend ses esprits : Bon je recommence plus, mais ne me demande plus s'il te plait.

Syt : Pourquoi je continuerai de le faire, j'ai réussi a rendre mon mari jaloux et il veut que moi.

Yug : Tout ça pour ça ?

Syt : Oui et place a la fics, la réponse a la fin.

Kikou, voilà la sadique cinglé de retour, cette fois il y a de l'action et en plus les couples se forment un peu plus en dehors de ceux deja connu. De nouveau perso qui vont avoir des roles important pour la suite et pour celles qui adore Yami, je vais me faire tuer, mais sa copine arrive. Bon fini le bla bla, place au chap. désolé du retard mais internet merdais sur mon pc.

**Couple** : Sakura/Shaolan, Yugi/Anzu, Seto/Shizuka, Jono/Maï, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/Nakuru

Un truc en plus les pensées sont en _italiques_ et la télépathie entre Atemu et Yugi est entre /crochet/.

Je vous mets le plan de la classe car il est pas facile :

Vide pour l'instant / Tomo / Eriol

Ate / Saku / Shao

Jono / Yug/ Anzu

Honda / Kaiba / Shizuka

Bakura / Marik / Otogi

Ils sont un par table.

Chap IV Premier combat 

_Saku : Ma pauvre Tomo, ça va être dur pour toi une semaine sans ta caméra._

_Tomo : Oui, mais bon , en ce moment il ne se passe rien d'intéressant à filmer._

A ce moment là, 3 ombres étaient dans les airs et quand toute la bande leva la tête pour voir ce qu'étaient ces ombres, ils virent une femme avec 3 paires d'ailes, une sorte de démon avec 2 épées et une espèces de dragon rouge dans un œuf tacheté. Ces 3 entités les attaquèrent, Sakura eut juste le temps de faire appel à Shield pour protéger tous le monde.

Ate : On dirait des monstres de Magic and Wisard (M&G).

Kaiba : T'as raison, on dirait Ryu-Ran, Beast of Talwar et Wing Weaver.

Jono: On fait comment pour les détruire?

Kuri : Yugi tes cartes.

Yug : Quoi mes cartes, même avec un dueldisk, ce ne serait que des hologrammes.

Kuri : Sors les. Uhhhuuuu

Yug : Ok, ok, je les sors.

Anzu : Yugi, ton bras, regarde.

Yug : Un dueldisk, il sort d'où ?

Et ils remarquèrent que Atemu, Jono, Kaiba, Maï, Marik et Bakura avaient eux aussi un dueldisk.

Shi : On se croirait a Battle City.

Marik : Oui, mais moi les combats avec les cartes, c'est finis, j'ai fait assez de mal avec pour continuer a jouer avec. On peut dire que le royaume des ombres m'aura dégouté a touché une cartes pour le reste de ma vie.

Bakura : Pareil pour moi.

Et leur dueldisk disparurent.

Ate : Bon a nous de jouer.

Ils sortirent chacun une carte qu'ils placèrent sur le dueldisk. Yugi avait pris la Black Magicienne Girl (BMG), Atemu le Black Magicien (BM), Jono le REBD, Maï Lady Harpies et Kaiba le BEWD.

Tomo : Ils sont trop beaux en vrai, heureusement que j'ai ma caméra.

Et cette dernière disparu.

Tomo : Ma caméra, elle est où ?

BM : Un pari est un pari.

Ate : Mahado, c'est toi ?

BM : Oui. je vous avais promis de vous protéger mon pharaon.

Ate : M'appèle pas ainsi, je suis plus pharaon.

BM : Bien.

Kaiba : On va peut être détruire ces 3 gus.

Jono : Oui, vous parlerez plus tard.

(NDSyt : Tiens Kaiba et Jono, d'accord sur un truc, c'est un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche, vous trouvez pas./ NDJono : Le jour où je serai d'accord avec ce snob, je demande Maï en mariage en haut d'une tour./ NDKaiba : Et moi je sors avec Shizuka./ NDSyt : Les gars, vous êtes d'accord encore une fois./ NDJono/Kaiba : JAMAIS !!!!!/ NDSyt : pfffff, je laisse béton.)

Kaiba envoya son dragon vers la fée car ce dernier était le seul pouvant rivaliser avec la fée, mais ce fut le Blue Eyes qui fut détruit a la place.

Kaiba : C'est impossible, mon dragon est plus fort que cette fée.

Jono envoya son Red Eyes vers l'œuf et Maï l'aida en envoyant son monstre. Ils réussirent à détruire le Ryu-Ran, mais leur propre monstre furent détruit par l'attaque. Jono s'écroula alors a terre se tenant la poitrine.

Maï : Katsuya, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Jono se relevant : Rien Kujaku, rien. C'est juste la puissance de l'attaque qui m'a fait tombé, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais c'est a n'y rien comprendre, comment ça se fait que nos monstres soit si faible.

Ate qui regardait bizarrement Jono : Je n'en sais rien. _Il est tombé au meme moment ou son dragon a disparut, on aurait dit qu'il ressentait la meme douleur que lui, comme durant son combat contre Yugi pendant le Battle City._

Saku : Si seulement je pouvais les aidés. Mais mes cartes sont inutiles contre ça.

Otogi : Sakura, ton bras. On dirait un dueldisk.

Saku : Oui mais comment je l'utilise. J'y connais rien à M&G.

BMG : Je vais t'aider.

La carte disparut du dueldisk de Yugi et alla sur celui de Sakura.

Saku : Eriol, tu peux maintenir le bouclier a ma place.

Eriol : Bien sur.

Shao : Commet pas d'imprudence ma belle.

Saku : Jamais quand tu es là.

Elle embrassa Shaolan furtivement avant d'aller rejoindre les autres duellistes. Kaiba avais mis entre deux, un autre BEWD, Jono mis Baby Dragon et Maï sa 2ème Happy Lady. Yugi, lui n'avais rien remis, il se demandait meme a quoi cela servait qu'il reste pour les aider. Le dueldisk disparut alors de son bras et il ne bougea plus.

BMG : Sakura utilise tes cartes, elles renforceront les monstres grace a leurs capacités.

Sakura posa alors Light, Dark, Windy qui se matérialisèrent en 3 jeunes femmes et elles commencèrent des chants pour accroitre les attaques des monstres. Beast of Talwar attaqua le Blues Eyes mais Shizuka sorti du bouclier pour pousser Kaiba qui allait subir les effets de l'attaques.

Shi : Seto, attention !!!!!!!

Elle poussa Kaiba et se prit l'attaque à sa place.

Kaiba : Kirasa. NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blues Eyes, détruit Wing Weaver et Beast of Talwar.

Le dragon obéit et Kaiba parti vers Shizuka. Il avait les larmes aux yeux en la prenant dans ses bras.

(NDSyt : Kaiba qui pleure, non impossible, j'ai pas osé dite moi que j'ai pas osé./ NDKaiba : Si, tu l'as fait, Blues Eyes attaque la ! /NDSyt : Kaiba d'amour si tu m'attaque tu a droit a un allez simple pour le royaume des ombres grace à AirShinigami, ca te tente ?/NDKaiba : Blue Eyes revient, tu ne perd rien pour attendre, on t'attend tous au tournant./NDSyt : Mais oui mais oui, moi aussi je vous aime)

Kaiba : Non, Kirasa pas encore je t'ai déja perdu une fois

Tous les monstres étaient détruits. La bande alla vers Kaiba et Shizuka.

Eriol : Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Ate allant vers Kaiba : Seto, arrete, elle n'est pas morte.

Kaiba : Tu mens, regarde elle ne se réveille pas.

Ate : Seto, regarde la. Regarde la bien. Ce n'est pas Kirasa, et elle n'est pas morte, tu m'entends Seto, elle est vivante.

Tomo : Depuis quand Atemu appelle-t-il Kaiba par son prénom ?

Anzu : Je sais pas. Tu sais toi Yugi ?

Elle se retourna et vit Yugi toujours immobile, la tete baisé et les yeux ailleurs.

Anzu : Yug, ca va ?

Yug : …

Anzu : Yugi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus angoissé.

Yug :….

Anzu : Hé tous, on a un problème ici aussi.

Yug avec un ton agressif : Il n'y a aucun problème avec je vous laisse.

A suivre…..

Enfin j'ai finis ce chap, il est court je sais je suis désolé mais le prochain sera plus long et il se passera encore plus de chose pour l'intrigue, promis. Les couples se mettent un peu plus en forme, ainsi que le fond de l'histoire qui a réuni Sakura, Yugi et Atemu. Bon je vous donne la solution au dernier jeu car puisque personne ne joue je laisse tomber.

Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo, Toya, Yukito, Nakuru, Yugi, Atemu, Anzu, Jono, Maï, Honda, Otogi, Marik, Bakura, Isis, Kaiba, Shizuka, Rhishido.

Syt : Ba elle s'est bien agrandi la bande.

Nai : oui t'as raison mais réunir les 2 bandes au grand complet c'est pas un peu trop.

Syt : Si, le plus dur est de faire en sorte que tout le monde ait un role meme minime.

Evol : T'as qu'a en enlevé alors.

Syt : Non, non, sinon je gache tout il les faut tous pour la fin.

Evol : OK !

Syt : Ba dis donc notre sorti en boite ta fachement décoincé Evol.

Nai : Et pas qu'un peu. Mais t'aurait vu la tete des garçons quand on est revenu.

Syt : Ba ils dormait pas qu'on est rentré a l'apart.

Garvera : Toi oui avec la cuite que tu t'es prise c'est sur ta vue leur tete, surtout celle de Sword.

Syt : Je me souviens qu'il m'a engueulé, mais je sais plus pourquoi ?

Sword : Parce que tu rentrai a 3h du mat, et que les jumeaux n'avaient pas arété de me demander de faire n'importe quoi pour les endormir.

Syt : Vi c'est vrai. Désolé mon ange, mais pour une fois qu'on sortait entre fille je pouvais bien en profiter quand c'est toi qui sort faire la tourné des bars avec Kanna et Soma, Nanami, Garvera et moi ne disont rien alors.

Sword : Bon ok, je m'avoue vaincu, mais la prochaine fois prend une baby sitter, d'accord.

Syt : Vi. Je demanderai a Yugi et a Seto de garder nos petits monstres pour qu'ils puissent s'entrainer avant qu'ils aient les leurs. Bon on va areté la les scènes de ménages et répondre au reviews.

Tous : Oui, et a la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

Réponse au reviews :

Dark Polaris : merci pour ta reviews voilà enfin le nouveau chap, bonne chance pour tes partiels et a plus sur msn pour notre trip sur devil devil.

Calliope la muse : merci pour ta review, je te laisse kanna si tu veux, mais pas longtemps car sinon sa femme va ma tuer.

_Garvera : non mais ca va pas tu va quand meme pas lui laisser kanna quand meme._

_Syt : ba un petit peu, je te passe sword en attendant si tu veux._

_Garvera : pas question !_

_Sword : hé je suis pas une marchandise._

_Syt : mon petit ange, je le sai._

_Atemu : Elle est barge elle appelle « mon petit ange » un démon._

_Yugi : je savais qu'il fallait pas la réveiller, elle est folle._

_Syt : et fier de l'être._

Sinon tu peux aller sur la section devil devil tu pourra lire ma fics sur sword and co.

Et voilà la suite, on y voit kaiba comme tu le veux.

_Kaiba : je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille._

_Syt : et shinigami tu la vu ?_

_Kaiba : je me casse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

A plus pour la suite.

Ocean's Angel : c'est pas grave le plus important est que tu ai laisser une reviews, tant mieux si ca te plait je suis contente, j'espère que ce chapitre ta plus également.

Camila : je suis contente que tu t'y retrouve dans les perso , car a partir de bientôt les perso vont etre méconnaissable.

Emilie rosier : merci, et voilà la suite, dsl pour les duels mais il ne seront pas comme dans la série ou le manga.

Juju black : merci juju, moi aussi j'essaye de te laisser des reviews quand j'ai le temps sur tes fics.j'espère que tu aimera aussi la suite.


	6. Un petit tour du coté des méchants

**La fleur de cerisier et les maîtres des jeux**

**Disclamers** : les perso de sakura et de Yugioh ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété des Clamp et de Kazuki Takahashi. Ze veux …. Personne, ba oui après le savon que je me suis pris par mon démon d'amour, vaut mieux pas que je réclame un autre perso si je tiens a ma vie, qui va etre de courte durée car beaucoup de personnage vont vouloir me tuer a commencer par Kaiba.

_Kaiba : Non mais t'as pas vu dans quel situation tu m'a mis non plus, moi, le grand Seto Kaiba qui se met a pleurer et pis quoi encore._

_SytEvol : Si t'es pas content, c'est pareil, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide. Sinon tu peux choisir entre rester et la fermé ou faire un petit tour au royaume des ombres. Alors ?_

_Kaiba : Je reste et je la ferme._

_SytEvol : Bien place a la fics._

Kikou, revoilà la cinglée de service, merci a tous ceux qui ce cross complètement déjanté, bon on arrive pratiquement à a moitié de la saison, car oui il y aura une 2ème saison si vous le souhaiter, mon cerveau qui a beaucoup de case en moins a mis en place une suite a ce cross. Bon je vais pour révéler ce qui se passe dans la 2ème saison sinon je vous dit la fin de cette saison ci, ainsi que tous les petits mystères qui l'entourent. Sinon je lance pas un jeu, non , mais un sondage, car je n'arrive pas a donner un nom au méchant du fics, que vous ne verrez pas dans cette saison, il ne sera présent que dans la 2ème. Dsl d'avoir mis si longtemps a le taper, mais j'ai était prise par une maladie très grave, la flemagithe, si vous la connaissez dite le moi.Bon assez de bla bla, place au chap.

**Couple** : Sakura/Shaolan, Yugi/Anzu, Seto/Shizuka, Jono/Maï, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/Nakuru

Un truc en plus les pensées sont en _italiques_ et la télépathie entre Atemu et Yugi est entre /crochet/.

Je vous mets le plan de la classe car il est pas facile :

Vide pour l'instant / Tomo / Eriol

Atemu / Sakura / Shaolan

Jono / Yugi/ Anzu

Honda / Kaiba / Shizuka

Bakura / Marik / Otogi

Ils sont un par table.

Chap V Un petit tour du coté des méchants

_Anzu : Hé tous, on a un problème ici aussi._

_Yug avec un ton agressif : Il n'y a aucun problème avec je vous laisse._

Tous le monde fut étonné par la réaction de Yugi, sauf Atemu qui était toujours occupé avec Kaiba. Yugi parti donc et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, il était suivi par Kuriboh qui ne pouvait se séparé de son maitre.

Saku : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Ate qui les avait rejoind : Aucune idée. Je sais même pas a quoi il pense. Il est complètement fermé. Pour l'instant, on a un truc plus urgent ici.

Jono : Lequel ?

Ate : Kaiba .

Otogi : Il peut pas se débrouiller seul pour une fois.

Ate : Non. Si Yugi était la, il l'aiderait j'en suis sur. (pour lui) _enfin presque._ /Qu'est ce que tu as Yugi ? Nous laisse pas tomber. On a besoin de toi./

Yug : /Non, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Comme le disait Marik, j'étais juste un réceptacle./

Et Yugi coupa la liaison.

Saku : On fait quoi pour Kaiba ?

Ate : Il n'y a que Eriol qui peut m'aider. En tant que réincarnation, il est le seul qui ait subi ce genre de probleme.

Eriol : Ah oui lequel ?

Ate : En fait Kaiba est la réincarnation d'un de mes pretre. Le prêtre Seto.

Shao : Voilà pourquoi tu l'appelai par son prénom. En fait tu parlais au prêtre et non a Kaiba.

Ate : Tout a fait. Alors Eriol, avec Clow, ça t'ai jamais arrivé ce genre de chose ?

Eriol : Non. Clow ne m'a jamais posé de problème. En réalité ça c'est toujours bien passé.

Ate : Bon, il va falloir trouvé une solution.

A ce moment là, Shizuka se réveilla, toujours dans les bras de Kaiba.

Shizu : Seto, tu n'as rien ?

Kaiba : Kisara, t'es vivante !

Shizu : Seto, je suis pas Kisara, c'est Shizuka mon nom. Tu te souviens.

Kaiba revenant a la réalité : Qu'est ce qui se passe, et pourquoi Shizuka est dans mes bras.

Il relacha la jeune fille et une teinte rouge apparut sur son visage.

Tomo : Tu te souviens de rien ?

Kaiba : La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est Shizuka qui me poussait.

Anzu : L'accident est clos. Il serait temps d'aller en cours non.

Tous les dueldisks disparurent mais Mahado et la BMG était toujours présent.

Shao : C 'est quoi ce bins. Pourquoi ils sont toujours la eux ?

Ate : C'était des être humains avant, et je crois que le faite que je sois humain a nouveau, ils ont voulus restés.

Mahado : C'est tout a fait cela, votre majesté.

Ate : Arete Mahado , on n'est plus en Egypte ici, appelle moi par mon prénom. Et il va falloir vous trouver des vetements car vous allez pas passer inapercu comme ça.

Maha : Et comme ça !

Son sceptre brilla et lui et la BMG se retrouvèrent habiller avec des tenus assez normal. Un costard beige pour Mahado et un débardeur bleu avec un jupe assorti ainsi que des chaussure bleue pour la BMG.

BMG : Atemu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et elle lui saute dans les bras.

Ate : Syta ?(NDSyt :je sais, son nom c'est Mana normalement mais quand j'ai écrit ce passage la première fois je m'en rappelais plus et j'ai inventé ce nom, car ce n'est pas moi, sinon, je serai la copine de Yugi. / NDAnzu : Hé c'est mon copain. /NDSyt : je te le laisse . et si j'ai pas changé son nom, c'est parce que j'en ai besoin plus tard, c'est a dire dans la 2ème saison, alors me tué pas sur place s'il vous plait) Syta c'est toi ?

Syta : A ton avis, tu connais beaucoup de fille qui se déguise en BMG pendant 5000 ans.

Ate : Syta, c'est génial. Tu sais que tu m'a manqué.

Il l'a fait tourné dans les airs avant de la faire attérir.

Syta : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Shao : On peut etre présenté ?

Ate : Oh excusé moi, voici Mahado un de mes anciens prêtre, et Syta sa disciple et une de mes rares amies.

Syta : La seule tu veux dire oui.

Ate : Oui.

Bakura : Ou est Yugi ?

Ate : Aucune idée, mais il a l'impression de ne servir a rien, je sais pas ou il a péché cette idée.

Syta : C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas aller aider Sakura. Et pis il fallait bien la protégé, et Yugi avait Kuriboh non.

Ate : Tu as bien fait ma belle.

Et Atemu lui fit un bisou sur la joue et il prit un légère teinte après ce geste, tout comme Syta.

Kaiba : A quand le mariage

Ate : Oh toi la ferme. Tu peux parler.

Toute la bande fut surpris, Yugi qui pars sans raison et Atemu qui répondait sur un ton assez sec. Ils descendirent du toit pour retourner en cours en disant au professeur que Yugi ne se sentait pas bien. Mahado et Syta étaient restés sur le toit. Pendant ce temps Yugi se dirigeait vers le musée. Il alla directement vers la stèle qui représentait le combat entre Atemu et le prêtre Seto. Il regarda la stèle qui commençait a se fissurr jusqu'à exploser. Isis arriva dans la pièce pour savoir d'où venait le bruit.

Isis : Yugi, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu sais qui a fait ça ?

Yugi se retourna vers Isis et cette dernière vit que les yeux du jeune homme n'était plus violet mais rouge et que l'œil de Ra brillait sur son front. (NDSyt : vous saver l'œil qu'a Atemu quand il lance une méchante sanction ou l'autre Marik avait en permanance, ba c'est celui la) Au même moment, au lycée, Atemu avait une main sur le cœur et se retenait de crier bien que la douleur devenait insupportable. Sakura qui était assise a coté de lui, lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, mais voyant le silence du jeune homme, elle interpella le professeur.

Saku : Mr, Atemu se sent mal, je peux l'accompagné a l'infirmerie ?

Prof : Bien sur.

A peine sortie de la classe, qu'Atemu lacha un cri.

(Atemu : Cri !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/ NDSyt : nan c'est une blague foireuse que j'ai pas pu m'empéché de faire./ NDAtemu : la prochaine fois évite de me prendre pour les faire/ NDSyt : je verrai)

Ate : Ah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il s'écroula sur le sol tout en continuant à se tenir le cœur. Mahado et Syta apparurent d'un seul coup, et Sakura figea le temps.

Eriol : Il doit se passé quelque chose de grave pour que le temps soit figer.

Shao : Oui tu as raison, tu entends xce cri, on dirait que l'on est en train d'estirpé le cœur de quelqu'un. (NDSyt : c'est cas de le dire)

Eriol : Réveillons la bande et allons voir ce qui se passe.

Shao : Oui.

Ils défigèrent toute la bande et se dirigèrent aussitôt dans le couloir. Là, ils virent Sakura , Mahado et Syta auprès d'Atemu qui était toujours a terre et qui continuait a hurler.

Jono : Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Ate : Achevez moi. C'est trop, arrête Yugi, je t'en pris arête.

Saku : De quoi il parle. Il délire depuis tout a l'heure.

Shao : En tout cas on dirait que cela concerne Yugi.

Tout a coup le téléphone de Marik se mit a sonner.

Marik : Oui, ici Marik… Isis c'est toi ?…Oui…. Oui … Je leur dis …. Ok …. Merci grande sœur. Salut.

Anzu : Alors ?

Marik : C'était Isis. Yugi est au musée. Enfin elle pense que c'est lui.

Tomo : Pourquoi ?

Marik : Il paraît qu'il avait quelque chose ressemblant au puzzle millénaire, les yeux rouges et l'œil de RA qui brillait sur son front.

Tous sauf Ate : Quoi ?

Atemu se leva. Il ne se tenait plus la poitrine et alla vers Mahado.

Ate : Mahado, conduit moi a Yugi.

Maha : Oui mon pharaon

Saku : Attend Atemu.

Elle le fit pivoté vers elle et eut juste le temps de voir la couleur de ses yeux, ainsi que l'œil de Ra sur son front, qu'il l'envoya contre le mur d'un simple geste de la main.

Ate : On part Mahado.

Mahado mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien pharaon et ils disparurent.

Shao près de Saku : Qu'est ce qui lui prend, il est fou ?

Baku : Vous avez vu ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges.

Eriol : Comme Yugi d'après Isis. Il faut aller au musée » sans perdre un instant.

Kaiba : Et le prof. On en fait quoi ? (NDSyt : kaiba, on s'en fout des prof, t pas un intello il me semble ?/ NDKaiba : non seulement un élève qui a pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec l'administation./NDSyt : oh my god)

Jono : On s'en fout. Moi je vais cherché mes potes et les ramener a la raison.

Syta : Et tu comptes le faire comment ? Bakura et Marik à coté d'eux, c'étaient des enfants de cœur.

Baku et Marik : Comment ?

Syta : Oui vos doubles étaient des anges a coté de Yugi et d'Atem.

Saku : T'en est certaine.

Syta : Oui. Je connais Atem depuis 5000 ans et Yugi depuis qu'il a ma carte. Mais s'il sont tous les 2 du coté des ténèbres, rien ne les arrétera. Et ne compté pas sur Mahado et Kuriboh pour qu'ils les arrétent. Ils n'écoutent que leur maître et leur obéissent aveuglément.

Shao : Et toi, pourquoi ne les as tu pas suivi ?

Syta : Tout simplement parce que Sakura est ma maitresse, ou plutot mon amie. Je sais que tu as horreur que l'on te considèrent comme un maitre.

Saku : Co co co comment le sais tu ?

Syta : Je suis relié a ton ame, et c'est a elle que j'obéis. C'est a dire que meme si tu me dit ne t'appelé maitre a l'instant, je ne le pourrai pas car dans ton ame tu ty refuse. Mahado obéit a l'ame d'Atem et Kuriboh a celle de Yugi.

Jono : Bon moi je vais quand meme au musée, on verra sur place.

Sakura défigea le temps et ils prirent tous la direction de la sortie du lycée. Justement Kéro ainsi que Yué les retrouvèrent là ?

Yué : Que se passe t il. On a senti les pouvoirs de Sakura, ainsi que 2 autres force inconnue. Une ici, et l'autre au musée. Maintenant elles sont toutes les 2 au musée.

Saku : Yugi et Atemu. Ils nous faudraient un moyen de transport rapide.

Le cercle de Sakura apparut alors sous elle et une carte se créa.

Anzu : Qu'est ce ?

Saku : Téléportation. Transporte nous au musée.

Ils disparurent tous et se retrouvèrent au musée. Celui ci était en très mauvais état.

Tomo : Dommage que je n'ai pas eu ma caméra pour filmé ça.

Saku : Tomo, tu nous emmerde avec ta caméra.

Syta : Maitresse non ! Ne laissez pas le mal s'emparer de vous.

Kéro : Comment l'as tu appelée ?

Syta : Kéro ne cherche pas a comprendre. Yué et toi essayé de a raisonné, sinon on peut s'attendre au pire si elle rejoint les garçons. Ils attendent que ça et moi je peux rien faire. Faite vite.

Shao qui prenait Saku dans ses bras : Alors ma puce, on veut jouer les méchantes ?

Saku furieuse : Lache moi Li !

Shao : Ah c'est comme ça que tu le prend.

Il la retourne (NDSyt : surtout pas de mauvais jeux de mots ou d'esprit mal tournée) vers lui, et l'embrasse au début avec force puis plus amoureusement au fur et a mesure que Sakura répondait au baiser.

Shao : De nouveau parmi nous ma belle ?

Syta : Merci Shaolan, il était moins une. Sakura est bien revenu.

Kéro : Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi tu as appelé Sakura « Maitresse ». Elle n'a que 2 gardiens et c'est Yué et moi.

Syta : Avec moi ça fera 3, mais on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant il faut sauver Atem et Yugi. Et Shaolan vient de me donner la solution.

Otogi : Ah oui laquelle ?

Eriol : Quel est la magie la plus puissante ?

Jono : Aucune idée. (NDSyt : Oh les mecs !)

Toutes les filles Shao : L'AMOUR !

Syta : Oui seules les petites amies des garçons pourront les réveiller.

Anzu : Moi je veux bien pour Yug. Mais Ate n'a pas de copine. Et je pense pas que Yug soit d'accord pour que j'embrasse Ate.

Tomo : Pourquoi pas Syta ?

Syta en baigayant : Qui moi, mais… mais… mais…mais c'est c'est c'est un pharaon et moi je suis seulement une disciple.

Shao : Bizarre, c'est qui, qui c'est jeté sur lui tout a l'heure.

Syta : Oui, mais, pour lui je suis comme une petite sœur.

Tomo : Tu verras

Shao lachant un peu Saku : Bon rentre dans le musée.

Syta : Shaolan, un conseil tant que que les garçons ne sont pas redevenu normaux, ne lache pas Sakura, ils n'attendent que ça pour qu'elle vienne avec eux.

Shao resserant son etreinte : OK !

Syta : Et seul Anzu et moi, y allons.

Anzu : Comment ?

Syta : Comme ça !

Syta s'approche d'Anzu, mis une mains sur son épaule et elle disparurent dans le musée.

Syta : Bon maintenant il faudra être rapide et synchro.

Anzu : Pourquoi ?

Syta : Parce qu'ils ont tendance a tous faire a 2. donc il faudra pas se planter.

Anzu : OK !

Syta : Je vais nous envoyer juste derrière eux et dès que tu arrives tu embrasse Yugi, OK ?

Anzu : Reçu 5/5.

Syta : On y va.

Syta téléporta Anzu juste derrière Yugi et elle derrière Atemu. Anzu ne laisa pas le temps a Yugi d'être surpris qu'elle posa ses levres sur les siennes et partie dans un baiser plus que passionner. Syta, elle, eue plus de mal.

Syta : Excuse moi.

Et elle l'embrassa. Pensant que Atemu ne répondrait jamais au baiser, elle n'osait pas trop l'accentué. Mais elle senti 2 bras lui prendre la taille et l'approcher du corps de l'ancien pharaon. Syta s'apperçu que le jeune homme voulait aller plus loin qu'un simple smack, avec sa langue, il demanda la permission de renforcer le baiser, ce que Syta accepta en ouvrant ses lèvres et en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

A suivre….

Enfin, comment avez vous trouvé ce chap, dites le moi en envoyant des reviews.

Nai : Super le chap, on pourra voir des lemons ?

Evol : Tu pense qu'au cul toi ?

Nai : oui et alors ?

Syt : t'inquiète il y aura des lemons, non des semi limons, car…

Sword empeche Syt de parler: Ne dis rien sinon ca gache tous !

Syt : Oki mon ange. Et t'as vu j'ai fait du gringue a aucun perso ce coup ci ?

Sword : t'avais intérêt oui.

Tous : a plus au prochain chap.

Réponse au reviews :

Calliope la muse : Oui je sai je me suis planté sur le nom de Kisara ça arrive a tout le monde non. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle ta plus, en plus on revoit Seto et Eriol .

_Seto : A quand les vacances entre ces 2 la, elles peuvent pas me laisser tranquille._

_SytEvol : Désolé, mais j'en ai pas finis avec toi, promis je t'embete plus avant le chapVII._

_Seto : ouf._

Bon on sait pas pourquoi Yugi était de mauvaise humeur , et on ne le saura pas avant la fin je crois.

_Yugi : Pourquoi, c'est pas mon style de faire ça en plus._

_SytEvol : Tu verras une partie des réponses dans le chap VII._

_Yugi : ok !_

Kawai Angel-Chan : voilà la suite, pas trop déçu, et désolé on sait pas le pourquoi du changement de comportement de Yugi, mais il c'est calmé promis.

Erra : Voilà la suite, j'espère quelle ta plus.

Emilie Rosier : Désolé je ne connais pas la saison 5 de Yugioh ! car j'ai arété de regardé la série, elle est devenu trop gamine a mon gout, mais j'ai vu certain passage de la fin de Yugioh ! le manga c'est pour ça que je suis un peu au courant de ce qui se passe. Et pour les ennuis moi aussi je peux en donner pas mal.

_Kéro : Oui, et la on a rien eu encore._

_SytEvol : Je confirme._

AnzuMimi( ) : pas grave l'important , c'est que tu le fasse maintenant. J'espère que la suite ta plus, et merci pour tes encouragement.

Bakura77 : La voilà !

**MESSAGE IMPORTANT : SI VOUS CONNAISSER LE MONDE DE DEVIL DEVIL ALLER VOIR MA FICS QUE J'AI ECRITE DESSUS ET LAISSER MOI DES REVIEWS PLEASE,J'AI L'IMPRESSION QUE PERSONNE NE L'AIME CETTE FICS ! OUIN !!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Une soirée hurlante NDSyt: et pas de mau...

**La fleur de cerisier et les maîtres des jeux**

**Disclaimers** : _Atemu : dis le s'il te plait, qu'on en soit débarrassé._

_Syt : bon aucun perso n'est a moi, que ce soit du coté de Yugi que de Sakura, mais c'est possible que je demande Kuriboh, il est trop mimi, personne ne peux me l'envoyé, mais pas en carte le vrai._

_Sword : Syt arete de prendre tes reves pour la réalité, tu ne peux rien avoir_

_Syt : ouin ! méchant Sword._

_Benoit : t pas sympa Sword, tu fais pleurer la déesse, t pas drole._

_Sword : je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma femme_

_Benoit : ba je pourrai bien te la piquer si tu continue de la faire pleurer comme ca_

_Syt : vi veux aller avec Benoit moi_

_Sword : PAS QUESTION !_

_Duo : bon les amoureux transi vous avez finis, parce qu'il y en a qui attende la suite, et depuis longtemps en plus, vu que Syt a 2 de tension a udapted ses fics_

_Syt : ouin ! personne ne m'aime !_

_Benoit : ro c'est pas vrai !_

_Syt : ouin ! _

_Yugi : bon ba, place a la fics, on se charge de consoler Syt, sinon on va etre mal en fin de chap._

**Auteur **: Syt the Evil Angel

**Série**: Yugioh! Et Card Captor Sakura

**Note** : ok je sais j'ai été longue a udapted et le format de présentation change avec ce chap, mais je le trouve mieux pas vous, et en plus j'adore triper avec les perso comme vous l'avez vu depuis longtemps vu que je fais le meme modèle pour toute mes fics. Bon ba me revoila pour un nouveau chap, je vais essayé d'updated les autres fics rapidement aussi, surtout « New Life ». bon place a la fics.

**Couple** : Sakura/Shaolan, Yugi/Anzu, Seto/Shizuka, Jono/Maï, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/Nakuru, Atemu/Syta?

Un truc en plus les pensées sont en _italiques_ et la télépathie entre Atemu et Yugi est entre /crochet/.

Je vous mets le plan de la classe car il est pas facile :

Vide pour l'instant / Tomoyo / Eriol

Atemu / Sakura / Shaolan

Jono / Yugi / Anzu

Honda / Kaiba / Shizuka

Bakura / Marik / Otogi

Ils sont un par table.

Les personnages _Sakura : Sakura 17 ans_

_Shaolan : Lionel 17 ans_

_Tomoyo : Tiffany 17 ans_

_Eriol: Anthony 17 ans_

_Toya: Thomas 24 ans_

_Nakuru: Samantha 24 ans (mais sans age) Rubis Monn_

_Yukito : Mathieu 24 ans (mais sans age) Yué_

_Fujitaka : Dominique 40 ans (mais pas sur)_

_Suppy : age inconnu Spinel Sun_

_Kéro : age inconnu Kéros Béros_

_Yugi : Yugi 17 ans_

_Atemu : Yami, double, Pharaon, l'autre, Pharo. 17 ans_

_Anzu : Téa 17 ans_

_Jono-Uchi Katsuya : Joey 17 ans_

_Marik : Marek 17 ans_

_Isis : Shizu 20 ans_

_Rishido : Odion 27 ans_

_Honda : Tristan 17 ans_

_Otogi : Duke 17 ans_

_Bakura : Bakura 17 ans_

_Seto Kaiba : Seto Kaiba 17 ans_

_Mokuba : Makuba 13 ans_

_Shizuka : Serenity 15 ans_

_Maï Kujaku : Maï Valentine 24 ans_

_Sogoruku : Grand-père 70 ans (mais pas sur)_

Syta : la black magician girl 17 ans (j'invente) 

_Mahado: le black magician 30 ans (j'invente)_

**Petit résumé de la série Card Captor Sakura pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas pour les autres vous pouvez passer au chapitre tout de suite** : Sakura est une enfant de 10 ans qui ouvre accidentellement le livre de Clow et laisse échapper les cartes, Kéro le gardien des cartes se réveil et demande a Sakura de retrouver les cartes, elle est aidée de sa meilleur ami Tomoyo qui la filme et lui fait des costumes, plus tard arrive Shaolan descendant de la famille de Clow Read et essaye de réunir les cartes, a la fin c'est Sakura qui les réunies toutes et passe le jugement de Yué l'autre gardien, qui est une autre forme de Yukito le meilleur ami du frère de Sakura. Une fois le jugement passé Sakura devient la maitresse des cartes et doit les transformé en cartes de Sakura pour qu'elle puisse encore les utilisés. Apparaît alors Eriol qui lui soumet des épreuves pour les tranformer. Une fois toute les cartes transformées, Eriol la réincarnation de Clow demande a Sakura de séparer ses pouvoirs entre lui et le père de Sakura qui est aussi une réincarnation de Clow Read. Pour finir Shaolan déclare enfin a Sakura qu'il l'aime et happy end après que Shaolan soit reparti chez lui pendant un moment. **Si vous trouvez que ce résumé ne tient pas vraiment compte du mangas faites le moi savoir par une review, parce que je suis nul pour les résumés.**

Chap VI Une soirée hurlante (NDSyt : pas de mauvais esprit s'il vous plait)

_Et elle l'embrassa. Pensant que Atemu ne répondrait jamais au baiser, elle n'osait pas trop l'accentué. Mais elle senti 2 bras lui prendre la taille et l'approcher du corps de l'ancien pharaon. Syta s'apperçu que le jeune homme voulait aller plus loin qu'un simple smack, avec sa langue, il demanda la permission de renforcer le baiser, ce que Syta accepta en ouvrant ses lèvres et en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme._

Pendants ce temps, tous le monde était rentrés dans le musée, pour savoir si les 2 jeunes filles s'en sortait. Personne ne fut étonné de retrouvé Anzu dans les bras de Yugi, mais que Atemu embrasse encore Syta surtout de cette façon les laissait un peu sans voix.

Jono : Tu compte rester comme ça longtemps ?

La seule réponse que Jono-Uchi eut, fut une main qui lacha Syta et qui se referma en se laissant seulement qu'un seul doigt de lever. (NDSyt : tu le monde aura compris le gentil geste que fait Atemu a Jono non ?)

Jono : C'est bon, j'ai rien dit.

Yugi qui les avait rejoint entre deux : Laisser les tranquille, depuis le temps qu'il attend de lui dire. Et dire qu'il me trouvait timide, il pouvait parler.

Bakura : De retour parmi nous.

Yugi : Oui désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.

Saku : C'est rien. Mais dis moi, qu'est ce que tu as autour du cou ?

Tous le monde regarda le pendentif que portait Yugi, sauf bien entendu, Atemu et Syta qui étaient toujours occupé. Le pendentif ressemblait au puzzle millénaire, sauf que la pyramide était dans l'autre sens.

Marik : On dirait …

Isis : Oui on dirait.

Kaiba : On dirait quoi ?

Isis et Marik : La pyramide de lumière ! (NDSyt : ça vous rappel rien, je dirai un certain film et une autre fics de moi si vous me suivez)

Isis : le 8ème objet, mais je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. (NDSyt : qu'est ce que je disais, je me repète dans mes fics)

Eriol : Quel légende ?

Isis : Une vieille prophétie disait que _« le jour où un grand magicien arriverait, l'unique sera double, le 8ème objet apparaitra, et à eux 3, ils décideront qui du chaos ou de la lumière règnera. »_ (NDSyt : bon ok, la prophétie ne fait pas dans l'original, mais bon)

Shao : Et elle vient d'ou ta prophétie ?

Isis : Personne ne le sait, mais ma famille gardait le manuscrit. Peut être qu'Atemu sait quelques chose.

Yugi : Je pense pas qu'il va aimer être déranger, mais on a pas le choix (A Atemu) /Désolé vieux frère, mais on a besoin de toi, alors si tu peux te détacher 30 secondes de Syta se serait bien/

Ate /Pas envie, pour une fois que j'en profite./ (NDSyt : il fait un peu gamin la le pharaon vous trouvez pas)

Mais ce fut Syta qui arrêta l'étreinte, bien qu'elle aurait voulu aussi continuer.

Syta tout bas : On continuera plus tard, aucun de nous 2 va partir. Et ils ont besoin de nous.

Ate tout bas : Ok je m'incline devant toi mon Nil.

Syta tout bas : C'est le surnom que tu me donnais quand on était enfant.

Ate tout bas : Oui. (aux autres un peu furieux) : Vous voulez quoi ?

Shao : Ce que tu peux savoir sur une certaine prophétie.

Ate : Rien du tout. Les seules prophéties dont j'ai été mis au courant me concernait et elles se sont toute déjà réalisée. Pourquoi cette question ?

Yugi : Isis vient de nous parler d'une prophétie qui pourrais nous concerner, toi, Sakura et moi.

Ate : Elle dit quoi ?

Isis : _« le jour où un grand magicien arriverait, l'unique sera double, le 8ème objet apparaitra, et à eux 3, ils décideront qui du chaos ou de la lumière règnera. »_ (NDSyt : et vive le copier/coller. /NDSword : Syt /NDSyt : oui /NDSword : laisse les tranquille tout le monde s'en fout et continue la fics)

Ate : Vraiment désolé mais, c'est la première fois que je l'entends.

Syta : Pas moi.

Ate : Quoi ?

Syta : Je disais, que j'ai déjà entendu cette prophétie. C'est la prétresse Aisis (NDSyt : elle ressemble a Isis pour ceux qui ont pas encore put la voir dans le mangas ou dans la série./NDSword : Syt /NDSyt : vi mon ange /NDSword : on s'en fout) qui l'a formulé au moment où ton tombeau fut fermé. A l'époque personnes ne comprenait ces paroles, puisque pour nous la magie se limitait aux objets millénaires ainsi qu'aux royaumes des ombres.

Ate : Et toi Eriol, tu ne sais rien ?

Eriol : Désolé, cette prophétie ne me dit rien du tout.

Saku : Bon vu l'heure qu'il est, il serait temps de rentrer non, et comme il est un peu tard, j'invite tout le monde à dormir à la maison.

Shao : Mais il est pas tard du tout.

Shaolan se prit un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.

Saku tout bas : Tu veux déjà séparer ces 2 là.

Elle montra Atemu et Syta.

Shao : Non tu as raison.

Et il lui donna un furtif baiser.

Shao : Je pense pas que ton frère soit ravi que je dorme chez toi.

Saka : On s'en fiche.

Isis : Euh vous trouvez pas que le musée ressemble a un vrai champ de bataille.

Yugi /Atemu : Pardon.

Eriol : C'est vrai au fait, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Yugi : Un petit règlement de compte, on va dire. (NDSyt : non cette fois ci Yugi na rien contre Atemu, c'est pour autre chose ce combat, penser pas que je m'amuse a torturé Atemu dans toutes mes fics/NDDuo : Syt, continue et arete les notes parce que tu les accumules la /NDSyt : d'accord)

Ate : Oui, mais comment tous remettre en état ?

Saku : Pas de problème, Erase efface toutes ces ruines et Create remet tout les objets où il était.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, personne n'aurait cru que 2 minutes plus tot le musée était détruit. Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers chez Sakura. Celle ci avait prévenu son père que tout le monde était invité à la maison. Marik appela Rishido pour le prévenir qui lui et sa sœur ne dormirait pas à la maison. Arrivé devant chez Sakura, Toya les attendait.

Toya : Alors petit monstre, qu'as tu détruit aujourd'hui ?

Saku : Moi rien, c'est Yugi et Ate qui ont fait un massacre au musée. Et je suis pas un petit monstre.

Toya : Les 2 porc épics ?

Yugi-Ate : Hé tu te prend pour qui pour nous appeler comme ça. (NDSyt : suceptible les garcons /NDDuo : on a dit quoi sur les notes / NDSyt : gomen, sorry, pardon, mais j'adore les ND / NDYugi : on en tirera rien)

Les 2 garçons furent stoppés par Shaolan, Jono, Honda et Otogi.

Shao : Calmos, les gars, Toya donne un surnom a tous les mecs qui approchent trop près Sakura.

Anzu : C'est quoi le tien ?

Shao tenant Yugi : Le morveux.

Eriol : Moi c'était le morveux à lunettes, jusqu'à ce que je sois avec Tomoyo. Maintenant, je n'ai plus de surnom.

Shao même position : T'as de la chance, même marié, moi je le garderai.

Toya : Parce que tu compte te marier le morveux, avec qui ?

Shao lachant Yugi : Avec ta sœur, baka (NDSyt : idiot en japonais / NDDuo : je pense que tout le sait a force qu'il soit utilisé). Si elle est d'accord.

Saku : Bien sur.

Sakura embrassa alors Shaolan devant son frère, ils étaient toujours dans la rue.

Toya-Kéro : Hé !

Kéro vole vers les 2 amoureux pour les séparer, mais se heurte à une barrière.

Kéro : Pourquoi j'oubli toujours que Sakura dresse Shield quand elle est avec le morveux.

Suppy : Parce que pour te rappeler quelque chose, il te faudrait un cerveau.

Kéro : Quoi, tu veux te battre ?

Il reprend sa forme originel.

Suppy : Quand tu veux, je t'attend.

Il reprend également sa forme originel. Au moment où les 2 gardiens allaient s'affronter, Sakura et Eriol leur ordonnèrent d'arrété leur bêtises et de reprendre leur forme d'emprunt. Les 2 gardiens obéirent, mais ils avaient choisis un autre terrain, le dernier jeux vidéo que Kéro avait eu. (NDSyt : Tekken V en locurence / NDDuo : tu connais ca toi / NDSyt : euh oui, je connais, bien que je préfère la saga Final Fantasy et Grandia)

Saku : On va peut etre rentré non ?

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

Toya : Au fait Godzilla, comment tu compte casé tout le monde pour la nuit.

Saku : A deux par chambre ça devrait aller. Par contre quelqu'un devra céder sa chambre.

Toya : Bon, Yukito je vais sortir ton sac de couchage pour le mettre dans ma chambre.

Saku : Toya, Yukito reste dans sa chambre. C'est Nakuru qui cède la sienne. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

Naku : Non pas du tout. Et je dors où ?

Saku avec un sourire malicieux : Dans la chambre de Yukito.

Yukito avec le même sourire : Euh d'accord. (tout bas) Merci.

Saku même ton : De rien.

Toya : Alors je pense que c'est ton morveux de copain qui va squatter ma chambre.

Saku : Pas du tout, Shao dors dans ma chambre et c'est pas un morveux.

Toya hurlant : C'EST HORS DE QUESTION.TU CROIS QUE PAPA VA LAISSER….

Saku l'interrompant : Toya SILENT !

Et tout d'un coup la voix de Toya disparu, il parlait toujours mais personne ne l'entendait.

Shao : Ca fait du bien de plus l'entendre. Ma puce je crois qu'il a compris, rend lui sa voix.

Saku : Toya, c'est bon t'es calmé ?

Ce dernier affirma par un signe de la tête.

Saku : Silent, c'est bon arrete. (NDSyt : si vous aviez pas compris Sakura a utilisé la carte du Silence /NDBenoit : prend pas les lecteurs pour des imbéciles/NDSyt : mais non, j'apporte juste un élément de compréhension c'est tout /NDBenoit : mais bien sur)

Toya : Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ainsi. J'aimerai bien savoir qui va squatter ma chambre a la fin.

Saku avec un petit sourire : Tu le sais très bien.

Toya en colère : Sakura, tu n'avais pas le droit. C'est ma vie quand même. Depuis quand tu m'espionne.

Saku même ton : Je t'espionne pas, j'ai fait ce rêve cette nuit pour la première fois. Alors arrete de dire que je me mèle de ta vie.

Eriol : De quoi vous parlez tous les 2 ?

Saku : Toya fait le même rêve depuis quelques années maintenant.

Yugi : Et de quoi il parle ce rêves ?

Saku : Secret, tous ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il concerne une personne ici présente.

Toya toujours en colère : Sakura c'est hors de question !

Saku même ton : Isis dormira dans ta chambre, un point c'est tout !

Marik hurlant : QUOI ? MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE, JE VAIS PAS LAISSE MA SŒUR…..

Saku : Marik, Silent. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à crier aujourd'hui.

Isis : Sakura, mon frère n'aime pas trop que je fréquente d'autre garçons. (NDSyt : pour le plus grand malheur de Toya, nyark nyark nyark / NDYugi : ca y est elle a explosé le dernier neurone qu'elle avait /NDSyt : mais je te proute Yugi chou / NDSword : hum hum / NDSyt : mais je t'aime mon ange noir)

Saku : T'inquiète, je sais très bien ce que c'est. Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Isis : Marik, calme toi, s'il te plait. Tu sais bien que je sais me défendre.

Marik affirma d'un ochement de tete affirmatif.

Isis : Sakura s'il te plait.

Saku : Silent, c'est bon laisse le.

Ate /On a pas intérêt à la contrarier pour le reste./

Yugi /T'as raison./

Saku : Bon la suite, Shao dors dans ma chambre.

Le dit Shao eut un léger sourire.

Saku : Yugi dors avec Anzu, Tomoyo dans sa chambre avec Eriol, Atemu avec Syta, Kaiba avec Shizuka ….

Jono : Hé….mfgrfm

Il fut interrompu par Yugi qui venait de lui mettre la main devant sa bouche.

Yugi : Il a rien dit.

Saku : Je continue ; Jono avec Maï, Marik avec Bakura, Honda avec Otogi et Mahado sera seul dans une chambre, Cela vous convient ? (NDSyt : elle a combien de chambre chez elle ?)

La plupart était content de la répartition, mais certain non. En particulier Jono, Honda, Otogi et Marik, les 3 premiers n'étaient pas d'accord pour que Shizuka soit dans la même pièce que le grand PDG de la KaibaCorp.

Saku : Allez poser vos affaires dans vos chambres et venez m'aider à préparer le diner, si vous voulez pas manger a minuit.

Tous : OK !

Dans la cuisine, Shaolan, Sakura et Fujitaka préparait le repas.

Fuji : Ma chéri, tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée la façon dont tu as répartit tout le monde.

Saku : Papa, on est grand. On a plus 10ans. Et pis comme ça, ça permet de resserrer certain lien ou d'en découvrir.

Shao : Tu pense a qui en disant ça ma puce.

Saku : Je dirai Isis avec mon frère et Kaiba avec Shizuka.

Shao : Et tu crois que Jono va accepter cela.

Saku : Il va pas vraiment avoir le choix, c'est eux qui décident et quelques chose me dit que c'est pas un hasard. Tu te souviens comment le pretre Seto à appeler Shizuka.

Shao : C'est pas Kisara.

Saku : Oui, et vu comment Atemu a réagit, il devait lui aussi la connaître.

Shao : Et pour ton frère, tu peux m'expliquer.

Saku : En gros, Isis va devenir ma belle-sœur.

Shao : C'est une blague ?

Saku : Non.

Fuji : Sakura, tu n'aurai pas du intervenir. C'est à ton frère de décider de ce qu'il veut vraiment.

Saku : Mais papa, le connaissant il n'aurait rien fait. Et peut être que Isis va l'y aidé. C'est bien le pouvoir de lire dans le passé et dans le futur qu'elle avait ?

Shao : Oui grâce au Tork. Mais elle ne l'a plus.

Saku : C'est pas le plus important.

Fuji : C'est vrai, c'est comme pour le livre de Clow. Les porteur d'objets millénaires doivent avoir un minimum de pouvoirs pour arriver à les maitriser. (NDSyt : véridique en plus, et j'ai sortit ça avant de l'avoir lu dans le mangas, je suis trop forte./NDBenoit : arete de te lancer des fleurs ca te va pas/NDSyt : XD je te proute Benoit /NDDuo : hé c'est ma phrase ! et ca fait 2 fois que tu me la pique /NDSyt : m'en fout XD)

Shao : Ah ok.

Fuji: Ma chéri, tu peux commencer à mettre la table s'il te plait ?

Saku : Oui.

Shao : Attend je t'aide.

Fuji : Shaolan, peux tu me gouter ça plutôt ?

Shao : euh oui.

Sakura partit alors dans le salon pour mettre la table pour les nombreux invités.

Fuji : Shaolan, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Shao : Vous voulez que je rentre chez moi pour avoir plus d'explication sur tous ça, n'est ce pas ?

Fuji : Oui, et tu peux me tutoyer tu le sais.

Shao : Oui, mais tu sais aussi que ma mère ne me laissera pas repartir cette fois après ce que je lui ait dit, la dernière fois.

Fuji : Malheureusement, je le sais. Mais je n'ai aucune autre idée.

Voix : Si tu veux, je viens avec toi et si ta mère ne te laisse pas partir, je te fais évader.

Les 2 hommes se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler et ils découvrirent (NDSyt : l'Amérique / NDYugi : c'est pas drole Syt / NDSyt : je sais) un Jono les bras croisés, contre un mur et un visage sérieux.

Shao : Et pourquoi tu ferais ca Jono-Uchi. Ma famille habite Hong Kong en Chine. C'est pas la porte d'a coté.

Jono : Et alors Li, les amis ça sert a quoi sinon à s'entraider et pis au moins ça me fera changer d'air et je n'aurai pas à supporter Kaiba en train de draguer ma sœur.

Shao : Ta pas peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ta sœur pendant qu'on est parti ?

Jono : Elle sera en sécurité. J'aime pas l'admettre mais je sais qu'il lui arrivera rien avec Kaiba.

Shao : Bon si tu le dit. Et Maï, t'en fait quoi ? (NDSyt : super la formulation)

Jono : Je pense qu'elle va vouloir venir aussi la connaissant.

Saku : Venir où ?

L'arriver de Sakura fit sursauter les 3 hommes dans la cuisine.

Saku : Alors ?

Jono : Li voulait que je lui montre où étaient les salles de jeux de la ville, n'est ce pas ? (NDSyt : excuse super bidon signé Jono)

Shao : Euh oui, tout a fait.

Saku : Ah d'accord.

Dans la chambre de Toya.

Toya : Euh Isis, tu prendras monlit et moi je dormirai dans mon sac de couchage.

Isis : Si tu veux. Euh Toya, de quoi parlait ta sœur tout à l'heure. Tu sais à propos du rêve.

Toya : Ca doit etre de famille on dirait, mais parfois nos reves sont prémonitoires et depuis quelques années déjà je fais assez souvent le même.

Isis : Il raconte quoi ton rêve.

Toya : Laisse tomber, ma sœur s'est mélé de chose qui ne la regardait pas.

Isis : Est ce que à tous hazard, tu te vois rentrant chez toi, 2 enfants, une fille et un garçon mi-japonais, mi-egyptien, qui accourent vers toi, et ta femme qui est dans la cuisine.

Toya qui la regardait avec es yeux qui lui sortait des orbites et la bouche ouverte. (NDDuo : ferme la ou tu vas gober des mouches. /NDSyt : tu disai quoi sur les ND Duo au fait ?)

Toya en bégayant : Comment tu le sais ?

Isis : Le jour ou on ma remis le Tork millénaire, j'ai eu une vision et c'était celle que je viens de te raconter. Mais je ne savais pas qui tu étais.

Toya : Pareil de mon coté.

A fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, les 2 adultes (NDSyt : regardé leur ages, on peut pas dire que ce sois des ados non) se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver dans les bras de l'un l'autre et de s'embrasser. A ce moment là, Sakura arriva, ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper avant.

Saku : Toya, Isis, le repas est ….

Toya criant : Sors de là petit montre.

et la porte se referma sans que personne n'y touche.

Toya murmurant : Comment j'ai fait ça, pas grave. (a Isis) On en était où ?

Et le petit couple repris comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sakura descendit dans le salon en rigolant et se trouva nez à nez avec Marik.

Marik : Euh kinomoto, tu ne serais pas où est ma sœur a tout hasard ?

Saku : _Je lui dit ou pas ?_ euh elle est encore là haut, t'as qu'a aller la chercher.

Marik : Je reviens.

Marik parti donc vers la chambre de Toya. Sakura était morte de rire et alla retrouver Shaolan.

Shao : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma puce.

Saku entre 2 rires : Attend, 5..4..3..2..1…

Marik hurlant : TU VAS LACHER MA SŒUR !

Shao : C'est Marik qu'on entend comme ça ?

Saku : Oui !

Shao : Et pourquoi ?

Saku : Même situation que quand mon frère nous surprend.

Shao : Eh ben il a été rapide on dirait.

Saku : Oui, au moins il va nous laisser tranquille.

Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan et l'embrassa tendrement sachant que personne ne la dérangerait (NDKéro : et moi on m'oublit / NDSyt : Kéro tu joue contre Suppy et tu es en train de te prendre une branler monstre / NDKéro : arg)

Le repas se déroula sans problème si on peut dire. Marik tenait à l'œil Toya qui surveillait Shaolan qui discutait archéologie avec Fujitaka, Atemu, Syta et Mahado. Sakura observait Shaolan tout en lui faisant du pied sous la table, ils sont en face l'un de l'autre. Atemu écoutait à peine la conversation, car ses pensées allaient plutot du coté de Syta. Yugi contemplait Anzu comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Kaiba ne disait rien mais écoutait Shizuka qui essayait d'engager la conversation avec lui, Jono surveillait sa sœur, mais discutait Maï et cherchait le moyen de lui dire qu'il partait avec Shaolan en Chine. Honda, Bakura et Otogi suivait plus ou moins les conversations des autres. Yukito et Nakuru ne disait rien, Eriol et Tomoyo observait le comportement de chacun sans but précis. Et Isis se demandait un peu comment Rishido allait réagir quand il apprendrait qu'elle était avec Toya. (NDSyt : nyark nyark nyark, pas de chance pour Toya, Isis à 2 frères super protecteur. / NdToya : qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça / NDSyt : tout simplement tu n'arrete pas d'embeter ta sœur quand elle est avec Shaolan, alors je la venge un peu en te renvoyant l'ascenseur en pire). Quant aux 2 peluches volantes (NDSyt : aille ) les 2 gardiens étaient dans la cuisine en train de finir les plats. Après le repas, chacun alla dans sa chambre.

A suivre ………

_Sword en entrant dans la chambre de Benoit, Yugi et Duo : les mecs vous avez pas vu Syt ?_

_Duo : Non, on croyait qu'elle était avec toi._

_Yugi : chouette des vacances._

_Benoit : Yugi !_

_Sword : vous m'aider a la trouvez ?_

_Les 3 : ouais_

_Après 15min de recherche intensive dans l'appartement qui est très grand._

_Sword : Alors ?_

_Duo : Nothing !_

_Yugi: Rien!_

_Benoit: Désolé, mais il y a Gaéran qui pleure dans sa chambre parce que Syt et Cathy ne sont plus la !_

_Sword : Merde, elle est passé ou encore celle la !_

_Duo : Hé regardé j'ai trouvé une lettre sur la table, elle est au nom de Sword._

_Sword : Donne ! _

_La lettre : « Puisque que personne ne m'aime je suis partie chez mon amant Rhishido avec Cathy, Sword tu aura les papier du divorce demain avec le courrier, je te laisse l'appartement et la garde de Gaéran. Adieu les garçons._

_PS : il y a quelque chose pour vous chez Dark Polaris. »_

_Sword/Benoit en colère: QUOI? MAIS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION!_

_Sword : encore heureux que Dark habite toujours dans l'appart malgré qu'elle est cassé avec Ios._

_Les 4 garçons vont chez Dark Polaris._

_Ding Dong (je sais le bruitage est nul)_

_Dark Polaris : Oui ! ah salut les mecs vous etes venu pour quoi ?_

_Duo : ba Syt est parti etil paraît que tu as quelque chose pour nous !_

_Dark Polaris : ah oui c'est dans le SALON CA VOUS ATTEND !_

_Yugi : pourquoi tu crie comme ca Dark ?_

_Dark Polaris : comme ca, bon allez si_

_Dans le salon._

_Voix : salut les mecs !_

_Benoit : Déesse qu'est ce que tu fous la ? on croyais que tu était partie ?_

_Syt : Vous savez quel jour on est ?_

_Duo est mort de rire._

_Yugi : Duo pourquoi tu te mare ?_

_Duo : on est le 1er avril !_

_Syt : Cathy chéri fait tombé la banderolle._

_Banderolle « POISSON D'AVRIL »_

_Sword : c'était une blague ?_

_Syt : VI ! _

_Tous le monde rentre a l'appart de Syt et Sword jusqu'à la prochaine fois ou Syt fera encore des misères aux garçons._

Syt : au fait laissé des reviews, et si vous désiré que je fasse intervenir certain perso de mangas ou de jeu vidéo ou autre dite le mais faite en sorte que ce soit des perso que je connaisse. Et oui je sais le 1er avril est passé depuis longtemps mais je pensais avoir finis pour cette date et je me suis planté ba pas grave. Des reviews please, sinon j'arete la fics, voila, NA!

RAR :

Bakura77 : la voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ta plus

Thealie : la voilà

Emilie Rosier : moi j'ai arété la série et oui je suis sérieuse quand je parle de Yugi et Atemu, j'en connais qui vont en bavé enormément mais je dit rien sinon je spoile

Athenais : merci je sais que ca devenait passionnant mais si t'as lu la suite ta pu voir que ca allai devenir difficile de couper autrement sans faire des tonnes et ca aurait été trop long.

Camlia : et oui ah l'amour mais il peut etre a double tranchant lit la suite tu comprendra ce que je veux, déjà la je spoile un peu.

Golden Sun 17 : et voilà la suite et encore des bisous dans ce chap comme tu peux le voir.

AnzuMimi : merci pour les encouragements et j'ai mis les perso au début j'espère que tu t'y retrouve maintenant.

joana serenity : wow pas mal bon il y en a pas beaucoup c'est vrai, et voilà la suite.

luigia13 : merci mon chibit ryu, et voilà la suite, la prochaine fois met un pseudo que je reconnaisse plus facile parce que si tu m'avais pas appeler par mon surnom, je t'aurai pas reconnu.


End file.
